Charmed: Life for the Halliwells 3
by Charmedforlife17
Summary: Join the Halliwell family through the year 2010. Wyatt, Chris and Melinda are charmed ones. A baby is on the way. Piper wants to open her dream restaurant. Get ready because trouble is always around the corner. What will happen to the Halliwells this year? What will the children get into? How will the adults survive raising 9 children? Only one way to find out: get comfy and read.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **January (The New Year)**

It was New Year's Eve again. The Halliwell family had planned a big party with family and friends. Piper Halliwell was in the kitchen preparing the food with her older sister Prue who was almost 6 months pregnant. Piper's husband Leo, youngest sister Paige and Prue's husband Andy were decorating with their white lighter powers. Piper's sister Phoebe was looking after the Halliwell children with her cupid husband Coop and Paige's mortal husband Henry in the living room.

Piper and Leo's oldest son, 6 year old Wyatt, was playing cops and robbers with his 5 year old brother Chris and their almost 3 year old sister Melinda. Phoebe and Coop's oldest daughter, two year old P.J. (Prue Johnna) was playing with Paige and Henry's adopted mortal son Henry Jr. P.J.'s baby sister, almost 5 month old Parker, was sleeping in the playpen in the living room. Paige and Henry's twin daughters, two year old Kat and Tamora, were watching cartoon on TV.

The first guest to arrive was Prue, Piper and Phoebe's father Victor, and Paige's father Sam. Paige was only Prue, Piper and Phoebe's half-sister. Next the sister's close witch friend Billie arrived, followed by the family's closest friends Darryl and his wife Sheila along with their two sons Mikey and Darryl Jr. The last guest to arrive was Phoebe's boss Elise, who was a close friend.

The family and guests gathered in the living room and talked up a storm.

"So, we got an ultra sound and I was right, it's a girl" Prue announced.

"Congratulations, any name ideas yet" Billie asked.

"No not yet, but I'm still thinking of having her middle name Angel" Prue replied.

"So how has it been with Parker" Elise asked.

"Hard at times, especially during the night" Coop" responded.

"Yeah, P.J. doesn't seem to care about having a sister" Phoebe remarked.

"Oh well give her some time, she's only 2" Elise said.

After a few hours had flown by, everyone sat at the table and Piper served them with Leo's help. Before everyone dug into the meal, Piper stood up and made the toast.

"Another year has gone. Today we are gathered here with family and friends to celebrate the New Year. May this year bring wonderful things. This year I would like all of you to say one thing you want to do this year" Piper said.

"I want to go back to my photography career" Prue said.

"I want to have a family picture taken with my first little girl" Andy said.

"I want to open the restaurant I always dreamed of running" Piper stated.

"I want to get Rusty to behave at school" Leo stated about his student at magic school.

"I want to go back to work at the office" Phoebe said.

"I was thinking of going back into the love business" Coop said.

"I want another charge to look after" Paige said.

"I want to have my paroles fully recovered" Henry said.

"I want to learn how to roller blade" Wyatt said.

"I want to learn how to read" Chris said.

The others said their one thing, then Piper stood back up.

"OK then good luck to us all, to 2010" Piper said.

"To 2010" everyone said.

Hours later it was time for the countdown.

"10, 9, 8, 7,6,5,4,3,2,1, Happy new year's" everyone shouted and the children threw balloons up in the air.

A week later, Piper retrieved the baby name book from her room and joined her sisters on the couch.

"Ok Prue any first letters" Piper asked.

"Yes, P" Prue said.

Piper flipped through the book until she reached the P names for girls.

"Ok how about Penelope" Piper suggested

"No, sounds like a name for a bird" Prue said.

"How about Peace" Paige suggested

"No" Andy replied.

"How about Pepper" Phoebe suggested.

"No sounds too much like Piper" Prue said.

"How about Payton" Leo suggested.

"Yeah I like that, how about you honey" Andy said.

"Yeah I like that too" Prue decided.

"Ok then it's settled" Piper said and closed the book.

A few days after Piper dressed all professional, she was going with Leo to find a place to open her restaurant. She wasn't sure what she would do with P3 yet. Piper and Leo met the man who was going to show them the buildings available, he was also the one who would give Piper a legal license to open a restaurant.

"Good morning, you must be Piper Halliwell" the man said.

"Yes, and this is my husband Leo" Piper introduced.

"Nice to meet you Leo, I'm Mr. Brooks, so let's go to our first option" Mr. Brooks said.

Meanwhile in grade one, Wyatt was drawing a picture for art time. As he was drawing his teacher came up to him and looked at his drawing.

"What are you drawing Wyatt" the teacher asked.

"I'm drawing a horse" Wyatt replied.

"It's very nice, good job" the teacher complimented and moved on to the next child.

In kindergarten, Chris was having free time, which he was spending with his friend Lily in the house center.

"OK Wyatt, you're the daddy, I'm the mommy and this is the baby" Lily said holding up a doll.

"OK, I'll make supper" Wyatt said as he pulled out the paly food and plastic dishes.

Wyatt pretended to make the meal, while Lily changed the dolls clothes into a pretty outfit. Once Wyatt was done, Lily put the doll in the high chair and served her a whole chicken. Wyatt knew better and took it away.

"You can't give a baby food like this, at my house the babies eat baby food until their two" Wyatt explained.

Lily nodded and found a plastic jar of invisible baby food and gave it to the doll.

At pre- school the twins were on time out.

"I hate time outs" Kat whined

"Me too" Tamora whined.

"Tamora, Kat your time outs are over" Mrs. Grace said holding Melinda and P.J.'s hands. The twins got up and ran to the toys. Mrs. Grace seated Melinda and P.J. on the chairs.

"And you two are on time out…again" Mrs. Grace said and set the timer to two minutes.

"This is so stupid, I'm out of here" Melinda said and joined the twins.

Meanwhile at magic school, Paige who was filling in for Leo, had enough with Rusty. So Paige orbed some ropes around Rusty, which tied him to his chair, and he was unable to move his hands. Rusty struggled to get loose but failed.

"You will stay like that for the rest of the day, maybe it will teach you to act nicely in class" Paige told Rusty who looked scared of her.

Back at the manor, Phoebe was trying to type her advice Column for that week, while taking care of Parker since she was the only one home. Parker was getting impatient with her mother.

"Oh Parker, I just changed you five minutes ago" Phoebe said as she took Parker out of her crib.

Phoebe sat on her bed, placed Parker on her lap, pulled her lap top towards her, and fed Parker, and used to voice command instead of typing. This allowed her to say the words instead of having to type them herself. However Parker's crying about the bottle falling out of her mouth, screwed up the voice commands. That's when Prue knocked on the bedroom door.

"I'm back, need some help" Prue offered

"Yes please, can you look after Parker while I work" Phoebe asked.

Prue nodded and took Parker and the bottle, then left the room. Prue looked after Parker and baby Henry while Phoebe worked.

With Andy being a white lighter, Leo working at magic school, Paige working for child services, Henry working as a parole officer, Coop back in the love business, Phoebe about to go back to work at the office, Prue going back to her photography career, Piper would be the only one home to watch the babies, this was going to be trouble. Piper would be working during the day when the restaurant would open.

Back at school, Wyatt was outside playing soccer with his friends, when he slipped in a puddle of mud. Chris was sharing his gold fish with a boy in his class, and when he ate the last one, the boy dumped his water bottle on Chris's head, and dumped Chris's water bottle on his head.

Piper and Leo were at their third option when Piper's cell phone rang.

"Hello, this is Piper Halliwell" Piper said.

"Mrs. Halliwell, this is principle George, you have to come pick up your sons."

"What did they do?"

"Nothing, Wyatt is covered in mud because he slipped and fell during recess, and Chris had two water bottles dumped on his head, it would be best if they could go home and get cleaned up or dried."

"Ok, I'll be there soon."

"I'm sorry Mr. Brooks, I'm going to have to cut this short, Leo we have to pick up the boys at school, I'll explain on the way" Piper said.

In the car on the way to the school, Piper's cell phone rang again. Piper handed her cell phone to Leo who answered it.

"Hello, this is Leo Halliwell."

"Mr. Halliwell, this is Mrs. Grace, Melinda cut one side of her hair, it's pretty bad, so you should come pick her up."

"Ok."

"Melinda cut her hair, so we need to pick her up too" Leo informed Piper.

Meanwhile back at the manor, the home phone rang and Phoebe answered.

"Hello, this is Phoebe"

"Mrs. Halliwell this is Mr. Grace, you need to come pick up P.J, she just threw up and feels warm"

"Ok, I'll be right there, call me if it gets any worse."

Phoebe told Prue she was going to pick up P.J., then got in her car and drove to the pre-school. Meanwhile, Henry got a call at his office.

"Hello, this is Henry Mitchell parole officer"

"Hi Mr. Mitchell, this is Mrs. Grace, you need to pick up the twins, they painted all over their clothes, cut their hair and they have gum stuck in their hair"

"Oh boy, ok I'll be right there."

At the Gordon elementary school, Piper picked up the boys in the office. She wasn't too happy that he car was about to be covered in mud and soaking wet with water. At the pre-school, Piper, Phoebe and Henry got there at the same time.

"Do I even want to ask" Piper asked.

Phoebe and Henry shook their heads, so they went into the pre-school to pick up their kids. The adults signed out their kids and brought them home. At home Phoebe took P.J.'s fever, she had a small fever, not bad enough for a hospital though. S0 P.J. went straight to bed.

After Chris changed clothes, and Wyatt had a bath, Leo brought them back to school because there were still 4 hours before school ended. Piper got out a pair of scissors and cut Melinda's hair to make it even. Melinda had only cut one side of her hair, so Piper just cut the other side until it was as short as the side Melinda had cut, and of course cut both sides so it wasn't crooked. Her hair now only went down to her shoulders, Piper actually liked it better like this. Piper decided to keep Melinda home for the rest of the day.

Henry gave the twins a bath too and removed the gum from their hair and the paint off their skin. Prue had already put the twins painted on clothes in the washing machine with stain remover. After the baths, Henry cut the twins hair to make it even. Tamora's hair now went just below her shoulders, and Kat's hair now went down only to her chin. Henry was not happy about them having short hair especially Kat's short hair.

Henry kept the twins home to, to avoid them getting in any more trouble. Poor P.J. stayed in bed all day and didn't even want to eat at supper time. Around 8, her fever got really bad, so Leo healed her. Phoebe decided to keep P.J home the next day to avoid the pre-school teachers wondering how she got better so fast.

After supper, Piper called Mr. Brooks and scheduled another appointment. Piper had loved option two, and was sure she would choose it, but she wanted to see all her options before making up her mind. This was her dream restaurant, she wanted to have everything perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **February (The Valentine's Day curse)**

"Are they here yet" Wyatt asked his mom for the 30th time that morning.

"No honey" Piper told him once again.

It was February second, which meant it was Wyatt's seventh birthday. He was very excited because his friends would soon be coming. His party is all he could talk about for the past week. When his friends finally did arrive, Wyatt ran to them.

"Hi Kennedy, Hi Dakota, Hi Austin, Hi Carter, hi Liam, hi Rachel. Hi Lucy, Hi Seth" Wyatt said as he hugged each of his friends.

Wyatt brought his friends into the living room, and was having so much fun with them, he didn't even notice his grandpa and Billie arrive. Wyatt wouldn't let Melinda or his cousins play with him and his friends, but he did let Chris play with them.

"I can't believe he's already seven" Piper remarked.

"I know they grow up so fast" Prue agreed.

"He's more popular then I was in high school and he's only in the first grade" Phoebe joked.

"I can't believe, we're going to get his first report card in a few days" Leo stated.

"Wow, Wyatt's seven, Chris is in kindergarten, the girls are in pre-school, Henry Jr.'s going to be two in four months, baby Parker's already six months old, and Prue you're going to give birth in about two months" Piper stated.

For supper, Piper served everyone's favorite meal, Pizza. The children ate and laughed and were very messy of course. After supper it was time for Piper and Leo to being out the cake while singing the birthday song.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Wyatt, happy birthday to you."

Piper and Leo placed the cake in front of Wyatt, who blew out the candle. After the cake was cut, served and eaten, it was time for Wyatt to open his presents.

"This is from daddy and I" Piper said handing Wyatt his gift.

"Smelly markers, thank you" Wyatt thanked.

"This is from me and Uncle Andy" Prue said.

"Wow, three remote control cars, thanks."

"This is from me and Aunt Phoebe" Coop said.

"Wow my first caldron, and it has my name on it, thanks."

"Why would you want that" Kennedy asked.

"Just to play with" Wyatt lied and winked at Piper who nodded.

"This is from Uncle Henry and me" Paige said.

"My favorite movie, thank you."

"Here Wyatt, this is from me and Melinda" Chris said.

"A soccer ball, I love it, thank you" Wyatt thanked and hugged his siblings.

Wyatt opened the rest of his presents. He got toys, clothes, games and books. After thanking his family and friends, Wyatt followed everyone into the living room.

"Hey Wyatt, you're coming to my birthday party next month right" Liam asked.

"Of course" Wyatt responded.

"How did Wyatt get so popular" Prue asked.

"I have no idea, but I'd like to find out his secret" Piper replied.

After another hour, the party was over. The parents except Phoebe put the tired children to bed. Phoebe was rocking a screaming Parker in her arms, trying to get her to settle down, like she used to do with P.J. Prue came into the room and took Parker in her arms, and then sang to her.

"People smile and tell me I'm the lucky one, and we've just begun, I think I'm going to have a son."

Prue sang the rest of the song, and put a then sleeping Parker in her crib.

"How did you know" Phoebe asked.

"Mom used to sing this song to us, back then it was a new song" Prue answered.

"I wish I could remember that" Phoebe said.

"You can, I found a tape of mom singing it to us" Prue said.

Prue put the tape in Phoebe's TV, and the sisters sat down on Phoebe's bed and watched. Before doing this, Prue called Paige and Piper in.

On the tape, Patty sat down in a rocking chair and placed seven year old Prue, four year old Piper and two year old Phoebe on her lap.

"Hey look, mom was pregnant with me" Paige pointed out

"Yeah she was, this tape is labeled Patty singing to the girls in 1977" Prue said.

On the tape, Patty started sing to the girls.

"People smile and tell me I'm the lucky one, and we've just begun, I think I'm going to have a son, he will be like you and me, as free as a dove, conceived in love, the sun is going to shine above."

"Even though we ain't got money, I'm so in love with you honey, everything will bring a chain of love, and in the morning when I rise, you'll bring a tear of joy to my eyes, and tell me everything's gonna be alright."

"Mom's voice was beautiful" Paige whispered.

"Yeah it was" Prue agreed.

Time passed and it was almost Valentine's Day. Billie was going to babysit the kids with Victor and Elise. Piper and Leo had planned a romantic evening under the stars, Phoebe and Coop were going to the place they had spent their honey moon in, Paige and Henry had planned a romantic supper and movie, and Prue and Andy were going to Paris for a romantic evening.

It was three days before Valentine's Day, Paige was at work when Henry came with hand-picked flowers from the garden.

"You're three days early" Paige said smiling.

"I know, I have some bad news, and thought flowers might help" Henry said

"I took the twins to the Movie Theater today and found out the theater is closed due to a rat infestation" Henry explained and handed Paige the flowers.

"Oh no, well we still have a dinner reservation, and thank you for the flowers" Paige said.

Paige took a big sniff and a bee came out of the flowers and stung Paige's nose. Paige dropped the flowers and put her hands on her nose, which was throbbing with pain.

"Sorry, maybe I should of bought the flowers instead of picking them out of the garden" Henry apologized.

"Its fine, Andy" Paige called out.

Andy orbed in and healed Paige's nose. Paige hugged Henry for the effort and got back to work.

Later that day, Coop had some bad news for Phoebe. He found her in her room typing on her lap top.

"Hey honey, are you busy" Coop asked.

"Not really, I was just skimming this week's advice column looking for mistakes" Phoebe replied.

"I have some news, and you're not going to like it" Coop said.

"What did P.J. do this time" Phoebe asked.

"For once nothing, it's about our plans for valentine's day, the place we spent our honey moon in just closed down due to going bank robbed"

"That's just great, well I'm sure we'll find something else to do" Phoebe said.

Just then Billie called.

"Hi this is Phoebe"

"Hi it's Billie, I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll be able to babysit"

"Yeah no kidding, you sound like hell" Phoebe said.

"Yeah, I have a fever, I'll call back on Valentine's Day morning and let you know how I'm feeling" Billie explained.

Phoebe hung up the phone and informed her husband. On Valentine's Day morning Phoebe got a phone call.

"Hello, its Elise calling"

"Elise are you ok, you sound horrible" Phoebe stated.

"No, I'm sorry but I have the flue, I can't babysit tonight" Elise replied

"Ok, its fine, rest up, and feel better soon" Phoebe said.

Phoebe hung up the phone and Piper joined her in the kitchen.

"Hey Phoebe, bad news, dad just called, he's as sick as a dog" Piper said.

"Oh great, Elise too, just got off the phone with her, I'll call Billie" Phoebe said.

"Hey Billie its Phoebe, are you feeling any better"

"No, I'm really sorry" Billie answered.

"It's ok sweetie, you rest up and drink lots of water, call if you need anything" Phoebe said and hung up the phone.

"Let me guess, she's sick too" Piper asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, Coop and I will stay home and watch the kids" Phoebe offered.

"Are you sure" Piper asked sympathetically.

"Yeah our original plans were cancelled anyways, you and Leo have fun tonight" Phoebe said.

That night Paige and Henry arrived at the restaurant and approached the waiter.

"Hi we have a reservation, it's under Mitchell" Henry told the waiter.

"I'm sorry, I'm not seeing a Mitchell on my list" the waiter informed.

"Ok try Matthews" Henry instructed.

"Nope sorry" the waiter said.

"Ok um try Halliwell" Henry instructed.

"Again no, and you can't eat here without a reservation" the waiter informed.

"Thanks anyways" Henry said and walked out of the restaurant with Paige.

"I'm sorry honey, I really blew it" Henry apologized.

"It's ok it happens, let's just go join Phoebe and Coop at home" Paige suggested.

Not long after Paige and Henry got home, Prue orbed in the manor kitchen.

"Prue what are you doing home so early, what happened to Paris" Paige asked.

"Andy orbed me home, there was some huge crisis with many of his charges" Prue explained.

"I'm sorry honey" Phoebe said and hugged her.

"It's ok, that's what happens when you marry a white lighter" Prue said.

Twenty minutes later, Pipe and Leo orbed in soaking wet.

"What happened to you" Prue asked.

"We got rained on" Piper said grouchy.

"I didn't even notice it was raining" Phoebe said laughing.

"This is not funny, why does Valentine's Day hate us Halliwell's" Piper snapped.

"Honey, I know it might seem like that, but we had a good Valentine's Day last year" Leo reminded her.

"Yeah, one good Valentine's Day, in the 36 years I've been alive" Piper snapped and stormed out of the kitchen.

It had been a very bad day for the Halliwell's. When it came to love, something always interfered, whether it be demons, the elders, weather or places closing down. That night everyone was happy to go to bed and end that horrible Valentine's Day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **March (Just their luck)**

Melinda could barely stand still as Piper tried to dress her. It was Melinda's third birthday and her party was starting soon. It was a princess theme, so Melinda was being dressed as her favorite princess, snow white. Piper was already dressed as Rapunzel, although she didn't have long hair.

Once she was done, Melinda orbed herself and Piper down to the living room. The boys both wanted to be dressed as prince charming, and Baby Henry was also dressed up like prince charming. The twins were both dressed as Ariel, P.J. was dressed up as Cinderella and Parker was dressed up as Aurora.

Melinda's friends arrived with their parents and sat down on the floor in the living room when Piper told them to.

"Hello dear princesses and princes, I am Princess Piper, and these are my sisters, Princess Paige, Princess Phoebe, and Princess Prue."

"That's right, and today we are going to have fun, the first thing we are going to do is dance" Phoebe explained.

Prue turned on the CD player and the children got up and started dancing. Some of the adults joined in while the others just watched and smiled at their child or children. Melinda was jumping while shaking her bottom, this made Phoebe giggle. Wyatt and Chris stopped Melinda, took her hands, and showed her how to dance properly. Although they couldn't dance properly either.

After a few minutes, Piper turned the CD player off.

"Wasn't that fun, ok now we are going to play duck, duck goose, so get in a circle" Prue told the kids.

"OK Melinda you can go first since you're the birthday princess" Piper said.

Melinda got up and walked around the circle of children while touching their heads and saying duck. Finally she reached her friend Cassie and said goose. Cassie got up and chased Melinda who made it back to her spot before getting caught. So Cassie walked around the circle of children while touching their heads and saying duck. When Cassie touched a little boys head she said "Goose." The little boy got up and chased Cassie, he got her right before she got to her spot.

After a few rounds of that game, the children were allowed free time to play what they wanted. At three it was snack time.

"Ok, I have special cookies and chocolate milk waiting for all of you in the kitchen" Paige said which caught the children's attention.

The sisters lead the children and adults into the kitchen and served the cookies and chocolate milk. The children ate at the table while the adults ate in the living room. After their meal, the adults wiped the children's faces then brought them back into the living room.

"Ok it's time to play musical chairs" Paige announced.

The game started and one by one the children were eliminated. Chris only lasted two rounds, Melinda lasted 5 rounds, and Wyatt lasted 3 rounds. The twins tried to cheat by Tamora sitting on Kat's lap. This got them both eliminated for cheating. P.J. was the first one out, since she looked around for her chair and sat on it, the problem was her chair was against the wall because it had been removed, which meant the chair wasn't in the game anymore.

After a few rounds of this game, it was supper time. Piper served Melinda's favorite meal, Mac and cheese. Melinda clapped as Piper came towards her with a bowl of Mac and cheese. After eating, Piper and Leo came into the kitchen singing while holding the cake.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Melinda, happy birthday to you."

After cake it was time for presents. Piper and Leo got her a Dora outfit with a Dora doll. Prue and Andy got her an I spy for preschool game. Phoebe and Coop got her a magic Doll house of the manor like the one she had once. Paige and Henry got her a Toy stroller. Wyatt and Chris got her play food.

To finish off the party, one of the kid's parents took a picture of Melinda with her friends, brothers, cousins, parents, aunts and uncles. Then the guests left and the children were put to bed.

On Saint Patty's day, the family was watching cartoons on TV, when a leprechaun appeared.

"Excuse me, sorry to bother you mates, but my brother was captured by an evil wizard, we need your help" the leprechaun explained.

"Do you know who the wizard is and why he took your brother" Phoebe asked.

"Afraid not" the leprechaun replied.

"Ok, Book of shadows" Paige said which orbed the book of shadows to her.

The leprechaun looked through the book with Paige and stopped her when he found the wizard.

"He's called double cursed, he curses twins using a leprechauns luck" Paige read.

"How dose using luck curse twins" Piper asked confused.

"When one twin has good luck, the other has bad luck" Paige read.

Just then while the twins were colouring, P.J. knocked some book off the shelf, they hit Kat but didn't hit Tamora, who was sitting closer to where the books were.

"Well it looks like he cursed the girls" Piper said.

"How do we stop him" Phoebe asked.

"We vanquish him, it will undo all the curses he's done to twins" Paige replied.

"Why only do it to twins" Phoebe wondered.

"Well it says here, it can only be done with twins, because they are connected to each other in a way no one else is. Magical twins often develop the power of telepathy. Twins also know when their twin is in trouble even if they are far apart in distance" Paige said.

"Ók Paige and Melinda, you two go to the attic and scry for him, I'll teach the boys the spell" Piper said.

"Piper and I are training them how to be charmed ones, since they are now" Leo explained.

"What better way to teach them, then to have them practice vanquishes" Piper said.

After teaching them the spell and locating the wizard, Wyatt orbed himself, Chris and Piper to the wizards cave. They looked around but didn't find him. Chris used his sensing power but didn't sense him. However they did find some leprechauns locked up in a cage.

"Hi, don't be scared, we're charmed ones, I need you to tell us where the wizard went" Piper told the leprechauns.

"He left about 15 minutes ago, he either went to find a set of twins or another leprechaun" One of them said.

"Thank you, boys I want you to use your telekinesis to open the cages" Piper instructed.

The boys obeyed and opened the cages which freed the leprechauns. Wyatt then orbed them all back to their home. Piper and the boys waited around the wizard to return.

Back at the manor, whenever something good happened to Tamora, something bad happened to Kat. First they were eating ice cream, while Tamora's ice cream wasn't even dripping, Kat's ice cream was melting faster then she could lick. Second they were watching a children's show where the characters ask the children a question. While Tamora got every question right, Kat got every question wrong.

Then they were jumping on the bed, when they fell off Tamora landed on a soft pillow, while Kat landed on the hard wood floor. No matter what they did, Tamora always had the good luck and Kat always had the bad luck. Since they were only two years old, the poor girls had no idea what was going on.

Back at the cave, the wizard returned and before he managed to realize his leprechauns were gone, Wyatt and Chris took each other's hands and said the vanquishing spell. The wizard did the dramatic scream and was vanquished. Wyatt then orbed himself, brother and mother home.

"Piper the twins haven't been fixed, why are you back" Paige asked.

"What, we vanquished the wizard, they should be fine now" Piper said.

"Uh oh, you didn't by any chance release any leprechauns did you" Paige asked.

"Yeah, the boys set them free" Piper said.

"Oh Piper, if you release the leprechauns before vanquishing the wizard, the twins who were cursed with the leprechaun who was set frees luck, the curse can't be broken" Paige said.

"Oh no, that's not good, can the leprechaun undo it itself" Piper asked.

"No, the wizard has to use his own magic with the luck to make the curse work" Paige answered.

"What are we going to do" Piper asked.

"There's nothing we can do now" Paige said.

"I can do something, it won't reverse the curse, but it will allow the twins to choose when luck comes, in other words they won't get good luck or bad luck unless they choose to allow luck" Leo stated.

"They only exception is Saint Patty's day, on this day every year, the first twin up is the one with good luck" Leo added.

"Ok, that's the best we can do, it's better than nothing" Paige agreed.

Paige orbed in the twins and Leo told Paige the spell. Paige took her daughters hands and said the spell.

"For these twins luck will be forbidden, until they decide to allow luck to find them, they will decide when luck comes, and when luck will remain hidden."

"Ok that's that, you just need to teach them and remind them not to allow luck unless they are both willing to accept one of them getting bad luck" Leo said.

"One cool thing about this, is that they can exchange luck, if Kat has good luck she can give it to Tamora, of course that would mean Kat would get Tamora's bad luck in return" Leo added.

Once the twins could learn how, they could use this curse to their advantage, sometimes bad luck is needed just as much as good luck. It could also be very dangerous, depending on what the twins are doing.

The way the spell worked was with a locket. As long as the locket, which they would keep around their necks, was closed, luck would stay away from them. However if they opened the lockets, one twin would have good luck while the other had bad luck, they would have bad and good luck until their lockets were closed again.

Paige put the luck lockets around the twin's necks and told them never to take them off, and not to open them. Paige wanted them to be old enough to know what would happened if their lockets were opened, before letting them decide to open them on their own. The twins nodded then joined Melinda upstairs to play with the magic doll house.

That night after tucking in the girls and putting Henry Jr. in his crib, Paige and Henry prayed for the twins to live ok with the curse. Piper felt bad since it was her fault the twins curse couldn't be undone. Even though Paige told her not to blame herself since she didn't know it would happen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

 **April (Payton's born, and typical day for the Halliwell's)**

Piper, Phoebe and Paige were rushing around the house packing a big bag. Once the bag was packed, they ran to the car and Joined Prue and Andy in the car. Piper drive them to the hospital and Prue was brought to the delivery room. Piper, Phoebe and Paige waited in the waiting room, while Prue gave birth. Andy was with Prue of course.

The sister waited in the waiting room for five hours. Finally Andy approached them.

"Come meet you're new niece" Andy told them.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige followed Andy into the delivery room. Prue was in the bed holding a small baby wrapped in a pink blanket. Prue smiled and beckoned her sisters in.

"Hey, how are you feeling" Piper whispered.

"Tired, and happy the pains over, and that I have my little angel at last" Prue whispered.

"Hey, why don't one of you call the family, they can come see the baby now, we'll have a party for our friends this week" Prue said.

Paige nodded and left the room to call home. When the rest of the family arrived, Prue introduced her daughter. Leo assigned himself the task of filming.

"Hi guys, meet the newest Halliwell, this is Payton" Prue introduced holding up her daughter who was yawning.

"Payton, this is your family" Prue introduced.

Andy took Payton into his arms and introduced himself.

"Hi Payton, I'm your daddy. I might be busy at times, but you'll always have me wrapped around your finger."

After a few minutes, Piper took Payton into her arms.

"I'm your auntie Piper, the one who will keep a close eye on you and love you no matter what."

Piper smiled and handed Payton to Leo and took the camera from him in the process.

"I'm your uncle Leo."

Then after a few minutes, Phoebe took Payton into her arms.

"I'm your auntie Phoebe, the one who will let you get away with a lot, but don't tell your mommy" Phoebe said which made everyone laugh.

"I'm your uncle Coop, the one who will teach you about love when you're older. These are your cousins, P.J. and Parker" Coop said from beside Phoebe holding P.J. and Parker.

Then Paige took Payton into her arms.

"I'm your auntie Paige, the one who will probably spoil you senseless" Paige joked which made everyone laugh.

"And I'm your uncle Henry, and I know how to keep little ones in line, and this is your cousin Henry Jr." Henry said holding Henry.

"Hey Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, would you three like to hold the baby" Andy asked.

The kids nodded, so Andy had them sit on a little sofa in the room, and placed Payton on their laps.

"I'm your cousin Wyatt" Wyatt told Payton and kissed her cheek.

"I'm your cousin Chris" Chris told Payton and kissed her cheek too.

"And I'm your cousin Melinda" Melinda told Payton and copied her brothers kiss on the cheek.

"Tamora, Kat, would you two like to hold the baby" Andy asked.

Twins nodded excitedly and changed places with Wyatt Chris and Melinda. Once they were seated, Andy placed Payton on their laps.

"Hi, we're your twin cousins, I'm Tamora, and this is Kat, we can teach you how to cause trouble it's a lot of fun" Tamora told Payton.

"Let's not give her any ideas" Andy said which made everyone laugh.

The next day, the family went about their usual routine, Prue and the baby were home. Prue and Andy were up with Payton for the 90th time.

"What time is it" Prue asked as she fed Payton her bottle.

"Almost 6" Andy replied.

"Ok I give up on sleep, Payton had decided to start our day" Prue said tiredly.

At 6, Piper and Leo were awaken by their alarm clocks.

"Ok, do you want to wake the boys or Melinda" Piper asked tiredly.

"I'll take the boys, Melinda can be grouchy in the morning" Leo responded.

Leo orbed to the hallway outside the boys room on the fourth floor and knocked on their door, then opened it.

"Boys, time to get up and get up and breakfast" Leo said.

The boys tiredly crawled out of bed and orbed down to the kitchen with Leo. Meanwhile Piper had to take the long way up to the fourth floor to wake Melinda. In Melinda's room, Piper sat on the edge of her bed and gently shook her awake. When she woke up, Melinda orbed herself and Piper down to the kitchen, where Leo was already preparing breakfast.

Meanwhile Phoebe was taking care of 8 month old Parker, while Coop went to wake P.J.

"Alright sweetheart, mommy's going to change your diaper and then we can go and eat" Phoebe told Parker as she picked her up from her crib.

"I learned to dress you after feeding you" Phoebe added as she placed Parker on her changing table.

After changing her diaper, Phoebe told Parker to beam them down to the kitchen. Parker obeyed and beamed herself and Phoebe to the kitchen, where Leo had already made Parker's baby food. Meanwhile Coop was having a hard time getting P.J. up, which was nothing new.

"Come on P.J., you have pre-school to day" Coop reminded her.

Coop gave up and beamed them both down to the kitchen. Phoebe smiled and waved a bowl of lucky charms under P.J.'s nose which woke her up fast. Phoebe giggled and placed the bowl on the table in front of P.J. when Coop placed her in a chair. P.J. instantly started eating.

Meanwhile Henry got the twins up while Paige took care of baby Henry.

"Hi daddy" Kat said when Henry came into the twins room.

"Hi Kat, is your sister up" Henry asked.

Kat grabbed a stuff toy and threw it at her sister who sat up in alarm.

"She is now" Kat said and giggled.

Henry picked up the twins and carried them to the kitchen. After placing the twins in chairs at the table, Henry prepared their breakfast. In Henry Jr.'s room, Paige had just orbed in and found baby Henry standing up in his crib.

"Hey my big boy, you're getting heavy, I can't believe you're going to be two in two months" Paige said as she picked up Henry out of his crib.

Paige changed Henry's diaper and then orbed them both down to the kitchen, where adult Henry already had Paige and baby Henry's meal ready and waiting for them on the table. Paige placed Henry Jr. in his high chair then served him the bowl of dry cheerios, since he hated milk. Then Prue came into the kitchen looking exhausted.

"So you enjoying parenthood now" Piper teasingly asked Prue.

"Ha ha very funny, I'll get used to it" Prue replied.

After breakfast, it was time to get the kids and working adults ready for work or school. Since Leo had to go to magic school early, Prue helped Piper with her kids, while Andy had Payton.

Wyatt dressed himself in a brown shirt with a truck design on it, and a pair of jeans. Chris dressed himself in a blue and black striped T-shirt and black jeans which Prue had picked out for him. Piper dressed Melinda in a pink shirt that said mommy's little angel on it, and purple nylons with a jean skirt.

Afterwards Wyatt brushed his own hair and teeth. Prue helped Chris brush his hair and teeth. Piper brushed Melinda's hair which was still too short to tie in any way, then brushed her teeth.

Meanwhile Coop got P.J. ready for Pre-school while Phoebe got herself ready for her first day back to the office. Coop dressed P.J. in a light green dress with white nylons underneath. Phoebe dressed Parker in a cute jean dress with a white t-shirt underneath, with white nylons. Coop then brushed P.J.'s long brown hair and tied it into a ponytail. Phoebe combed the little Hair Parker finally had. Afterwards, Coop brushed P.J.'s teeth.

Meanwhile Paige dressed Tamora in a yellow shirt that said trouble's here on it, with black dress pants. Henry dressed Kat in a light purple shirt that said don't get fooled by my cuteness, I'm no angel on it, with light pink dress pants. Afterwards, Paige and Henry brushed the twin's hair, which was still too short to tie.

"Why did you have to cut your hair" Henry asked them

"We thought it would be fun" Tamora answered.

"Ok what does mommy tell you every day" Paige asked.

"Don't open our necklaces, or bad things will happen to one of us," the twins said together.

"That's right" Paige said.

At seven, Piper stood in front of the front door, with six school bags on the floor in front of her. The children joined her. After, Phoebe, Paige and Henry and left for work, Coop joined Piper and the children at the door.

"Ok now that the boys are taking the bus, I'll take them to the bus stop, Coop you take the girls to pre-school" Piper instructed.

Piper handed Wyatt and Chris their school bags, and walked them out the door. Coop collected the four other school bags and tied the girls in the van. At the bus stop, Piper waited for the bus with her sons.

"Ok the bus is coming, I love you both. I'll pick you up here after school" Piper said and hugged Wyatt and Chris.

The bus arrived and the doors opened. Wyatt and Chris followed the other children onto the bus and sat together in the first seat. They waved at Piper who waved back, until they were no longer in sight. Piper then made her way home.

At the pre-school, Coop walked in with the girls and approached Mrs. Grace at her desk.

"Hello Mr. Halliwell, sign here" Mrs. Grace said pointing to the clipboard.

"Ok girls, I want all of you to be good today" Coop told Melinda, the twins and P.J.

The girls nodded and headed towards some toys. Coop waved good bye and left the pre-school. Coop made sure the coast was clear then beamed back to the manor. At the manor Andy was changing Payton's diaper, while Prue had fallen asleep. Piper was watching Henry Jr. who was playing on the floor in the living room. Parker was napping in the play pen in the living room.

"Hey, do mind taking over while I do the housework" Piper asked Coop.

"Not at all" Coop said sitting down on the couch.

In the kitchen, Piper put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher, washed the table and pulled in the chairs. She didn't worry about the living room, and went straight to her room. Piper made her bed, took her dirty clothes from the hamper, and put them in a basket. Piper then got the dirty laundry out of Phoebe and Coop's room, and Paige and Henry's room.

Piper then went to the third floor and entered P.J.'s room. In P.J's room, Piper made her bed, put her toys away and added her dirty laundry to her basket. Piper then moved on to the twin's room, where she made their beds, put away their toys and collected their dirty laundry. Piper did this again in Henry Jr.'s room, Melinda's room, and the boy's room. She then knocked on Prue and Andy's open bedroom door.

"Any dirty laundry in here" Piper asked.

Andy nodded and allowed Piper to collect it.

Piper then went to basement and did the first load of laundry. It looked like it would take at least 6 loads to wash all the clothes she had collected. Piper then went back into the kitchen, unloaded the dishwasher and put the now clean dishes away.

In the living room, Coop beamed down all the diaper changing supplies and changed both Parker and Henry's diapers. Piper then got to relax, while Prue took care of vacuuming and mopping. When the laundry machine beeped, Prue took the clothes out, tossed them into dryer, and then started the dryer. She then put the second load of laundry in the washing machine and started the machine.

When the washing machine and dryer beeped again, Andy had joined Prue, Piper and Coop in the living room, baby Payton was napping in the play pen, while Parker and Henry were playing on the floor. Coop got up, went into the basement, took the first load out of the dryer, and beamed the first load to the living room, where Prue and Andy started folding the clothes. Coop then put the second load into the dryer, put the third load into the washing machine, and started the machines.

Piper then picked up the boys for lunch. Instead of taking them out during every recess, so they could play together, Piper and Leo decided to only pick them up at lunch, so they would socialize with other children during recess. For lunch Piper took them to burger king, and when they were done eating, Piper took them to the park, where the boys played a made up pretend dyno game.

"The dyno is coming, run as fast as you can" Wyatt screamed at Chris and they started running.

"He's too fast, we have to hide" Chris said.

"You're right, let's hide under the playground" Wyatt suggested.

Wyatt grabbed Chris's hand and they ran to the playground and hid underneath it.

"We'll be safe here" Wyatt said catching his breath.

"You know, charmed ones don't hide from anything, but they do go to school" Piper said beside the playground slide.

"It's time already' Wyatt asked taking his mom's hint.

"Yep, come on we better go fast before the dyno finds us" Piper said playing along.

Piper and the boys ran to the car and got inside where it was safe. Piper then drove the boys back to school.

Back at the manor, Coop was making lunch, while Andy and Prue were just finishing folding the second load of laundry. Piper collected her and Leo's folded clothes and put them in a basket. She then went to her room and put the clothes away in the dresser or closet. Then Piper went back down stairs, put Phoebe and coop's clean laundry in the basket, went to Phoebe and Coop's room, and put their clothes away.

Piper went back to the living room for the third time, put Paige and Henry's clean clothes in the basket, went to Paige and Henry's room, and put their clothes away. Again, Piper went to the living room and collected P.J's clothes and went to P.J.'s room to put them away.

In P.J's room, Piper put P.J's socks, undies, pajamas, pants, shorts and skirts away in her dresser. Then Piper unfolded P.J's shirts and dresses and hung them up in P.J's closet. After Piper went back to the living room, and collected Baby Henry's clothes which had just been folded, and went to his room to put them away.

Meanwhile, Andy orbed down to the basement and took the third load of laundry (Which was just the twin's clothes) out of the dryer and put them in the basket. Then after putting the fourth load of laundry (which was Wyatt and Chris's clothes) in the dryer, and putting the fifth load of laundry (which was Melinda, Prue and Andy's clothes) in the washing machine, Andy orbed himself and the basket of clean clothes to the living room.

Coop then came into the living room just as Piper came in.

"Lunch is ready" Coop informed them.

Coop picked up Parker and carried her into the kitchen, Piper picked up Henry Jr and carried him into the kitchen. In the kitchen, Coop placed Parker in her high chair, and Piper placed Henry in his high chair. Prue came in and served everyone the spaghetti. Andy sat down at the table with Payton and fed her while eating his meal.

After supper Andy washed the dishes. Coop and Piper started folding the twin's clothes, Prue kept an eye on the babies while waiting for Coop and Piper to finishing folding the laundry. Once they were finished, Prue put the folded clothes in the basket and went to the twin's room to put them away. The adults then had a break, after changing the babies' diapers.

Then at three, Piper went to pick up the boys at the bus stop. Leo, Phoebe and Henry had gotten home. Paige picked up the girls from pre-school on her way home. At the bus stop, Piper smiled as the boys got off and hugged her. On the way home, Wyatt and Chris told Piper about their day.

Paige arrived at the pre-school and approached Mrs. Grace.

"Hello Mrs. Matthews, Melinda, Tamora, Kat, P.J. it's time to go home" Mrs. Graces called out.

"How did they behave today" Paige asked.

"Well there was a few problems, but they were much better than usual" Mrs. Grace informed.

Paige hugged the girls and signed them out. Paige then drove them home. At the manor, Henry and Phoebe were folding Wyatt and Chris's clothes. Paige then put their clothes away, once she got home.

During the next two hours, homework was done, the children were playing, and the rest of the laundry was cleaned and put away. At five Piper began cooking supper, while the children were allowed to watch some cartoons. At five thirty the family ate supper.

After supper it was bath time.

"Ok Wyatt, you're in bathroom 1, Chris you're in bathroom 2, Melinda in you're in bathroom 3" Piper ordered.

Wyatt could bathe himself, but Leo had to bathe Chris, and Piper had to bathe Melinda. After their baths, Wyatt dressed himself in red Spiderman pajamas, Chris dressed himself in blue superman pajamas, and Piper dressed Melinda in pink care bear pajamas. Then Phoebe bathed P.J., Paige bathed Kat and Henry bathed Tamora.

Once they were done their baths, Phoebe dressed P.J. in blue my little pony pajamas, Paige dressed Kat in a green night gown that had a bear sleeping on a cloud design, and Henry dressed Tamora in a blue night gown that had a unicorn on it. Coop dressed Parker in a pink Winnie the pooh night gown, Prue dressed Payton in Barney Pajamas, and Paige dressed Henry Jr in cookie monster pajamas.

At seven, it was time to put the children to bed. Once they were in bed, Prue and Andy went straight to sleep, but the other adults stayed up and talked as usual. They were tired when they finally went to bed too. It had been the usual long day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

 **May (Birthday and school plays.)**

Paige and Henry were in the twin's room getting them dressed in their party dresses. Tamora and Kat were very excited for their birthday party. After dressing them, Paige put the camera on them as Henry brushed their hair.

"Hi girls, how old are you today" Paige asked them.

"We're three years old" the twins said.

"That's right, and why are you all dressed up" Paige asked.

"For our party" Kat answered and high fived her sister.

Henry finished with their hair and Paige filmed the twins leave their room and join the family in the living room. Melinda ran up to the twins and hugged them. Then the guests arrived for the party.

"Happy birthday my little angels" Sam said.

"Grandpa" the twins said excitedly and ran to him.

"Hey dad, glad you could make it" Paige said and hugged her father.

"I could have to leave at any time, but I'm stay as long as I can" Sam said.

"Tamora, come see Kat" The twin's friend Evie said.

Tamora approached Evie and Kat and started laughing. Kat was making a funny face, and Tamora copied it. The girls started laughing and made more silly faces.

After an hour it was time a treasure hunt.

"Ok kids, follow the clues and find the treasure" Piper told the children.

"We are going to split up into four teams, team one is with me, so that's Wyatt, Lucy, Lily, Mason, Wendy and Zac" Prue said.

"If you're in team two, you're with me, that's Melinda, Hunter, Lexi, Evan, G.G. and Olivia" Piper said.

"Ok Chris, P.J., Henry Jr., Becky, Sage, Isaac, and Ben, you're with me on team three" Phoebe said.

"Tamora, Kat, Evie, Zuri, Ethan, Eric, Veronica and Peter, you're with me on team four" Paige said.

The children got into their teams. The sisters lead the teams to different areas of the manor. Meanwhile, nine month old Parker, and one month old Payton, both needed a change. So Coop and Andy took care of it.

The treasure hunt continued, and each team followed their leaders and clues to find the treasure. After an hour and a half, Phoebe's team found the treasure first. Paige's team came in second place. Prue's team came in third and Piper's team came in last.

After that, it was time for a supper of pork chops. Henry junior even sat at the table like a big boy for the first time. After supper, Paige and Henry came into the kitchen singing while carrying the cake.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Tamora and Kat, Happy birthday to you."

Paige and Henry placed the cake on the table in-front of the twins, who blew out their candles. After the cake was cut served and eaten, it was time for presents. The girls each got one thing from each family member or guest.

Tamora got a purple Tricycle, plastic high heels, an Alphabet puzzle, a my little pony, a toy cradle, a Barbie book, the complete first season of Max and Ruby, and much more. Kat got a pink Tricycle, an Animal puzzle, a toy carriage, a pony book, the complete first season of the wiggles, a plastic tiara, and much more. They also got, a tea party set, a shopping set, (that included two shopping carts, a cash register, and some products to buy) and a kitchen set for the both of them.

The twins were so excited that they forgot about their party and started playing with all their new toys. The children joined them, so the sisters decided to cancel the rest of the planned activities. That's how the rest of the party was spent.

A week later, everyone was seated for breakfast on Friday morning.

"Don't forget, my play is tonight" Wyatt reminded everyone.

"And so is mine" Chris reminded them.

"Yes, don't worry, Chris you're in the little red riding hood play at 4, and Wyatt you're in the Rapunzel play at 5" Piper recalled.

"Oh and that reminds me, the girls are in the nutcracker play at pre-school on Saturday at noon" Paige remembered.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot" Phoebe stated.

That after noon, Leo retrieved the video camera while Paige and Phoebe picked up the girls from pre-school. Coop took care of Parker, Henry took care of Henry Jr. and Andy took care of Payton. Once they were ready to go, Prue, Andy, Piper, Leo, Coop, Henry, Henry Junior, Parker and Payton met Phoebe, Paige, Melinda, Tamora, Kat and P.J. at the elementary school.

The family sat down in the auditorium, and the lights went off shortly after. The light over the stage came on, as Principal George walked onto the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to the Westcott elementary school plays" George welcomed.

"Tonight each grade will perform a few scenes from different plays" George continued.

"First we have Mrs. Wellington and Mrs. Hudson's junior and senior kindergarten classes performing little red riding hood" George announced.

George walked off the stage as the kindergarteners took their places. The play began with Zoey as little red riding hood at home talking with her mom who was played by a girl in Chris's class.

"Ok now take these muffins to grandmother's house, don't talk to any wolves" the mom said.

"Don't worry" Zoey replied, picked up the basket of muffins and walked away.

The light went off, as the scene changed into a wood scene. The lights went back on and the second scene started. Zoey was walking across the stage. Then Chris, who played the big bad wolf, walked up to her.

"Well Hello little girl, what is your name" Chris asked.

"I'm little red riding hood" Zoey answered.

"I see, and where are you going with those delicious smelling muffins" Chris asked taking a sniff.

"I'm taking them to grandmother's house" Zoey informed.

"Well do you think I can have just one" Chris asked.

"Sorry Mr. Wolf, these are for grandmother" Zoey replied.

Chris folded his arms as Zoey walked on. The lights went off again, and when they came back on, the scene was in grandmother's house. Chris was dressed as the wolf in a grandmother costume and was sitting on a bench that was being used as a bed, Zoey was near him.

"Hi grandmother, I brought you some muffins" Zoey said.

"Why thank you dear" Chris said like an old lady.

"Why grandmother, what big eyes you have" Zoey said.

"Better to see you with my dear" Chris replied.

"Why grandmother, what big ears you have" Zoey said.

"Better to hear you with my dear" Chris said.

"Why grandmother, what big teeth you have" Zoey said.

"Better to eat you with" Chris growled.

Chris jumped off the bench and threw off his grandmother wig. Zoey screamed, dropped the basket of muffins and ran off the stage. Chris gave the audience an evil grin, picked up the basket and skipped off the stage. Then a girl in SK, dressed as the real grandmother, sat down on the stage behind an invisible closet door, with a cloth covering her mouth, and a rope loosely tied around her hands. Zoey came back onto the stage and opened the invisible door, forgetting to ask where grandmother was before finding her in the closet.

"Oh poor grandmother" Zoey said.

Zoey took off the rope and cloth, and helped the grandmother up/ Then grandmother called the police on a toy phone Piper had lent them. Then two kindergarten boys and one kindergarten girl, dressed as police officers, came onto the stage.

"Hi, we got a call about a wolf" One boy officer said.

"So what did he do" the girl officer asked.

"He broke into my house, tied me up and locked me in the closet" The grandmother explained.

"And he stole my muffins" Zoey added, which made the audience laugh since she wasn't supposed to say that.

"Ok we will get this wolf" The other boy officer said.

To end the play, the three police officers walked off the stage, and grandmother said

"It's a good thing, I made muffins this morning, want one?"

"Of course grandmother" Zoey answered.

The light went off, and when it came back on, only George was on the stage.

"Wasn't that another great riding hood play, anyways meet the cast, we have Talia Hunter as the mother" George announced.

Talia came onto the stage and bowed.

"Meet Zoey almond, who played little red riding hood" George announced.

Zoey came onto the stage and bowed.

"Say hello to Chris Halliwell, he played the big bad wolf" George announced.

Chris came onto the stage and bowed. The family all stood up and clapped.

"Welcome to the stage Brianna Paylor, she played the grandmother" George announced.

Brianna came onto the stage and bowed.

"We have Alex Vault, Connor Field, and Gisellea Hearth as the police officers" George announced.

Alex, Connor and Gisellea walked onto the stage and bowed. Then the rest of the children, who were mostly extras, joined the others on the stage and bowed. Then all the kindergarten students took each other's hands and bowed down to the audience, then walked off the stage waving. Chris joined the family, so he could watch Wyatt in his class play.

"Ok next we have Mrs. Cannon's first grade class performing Rapunzel" George announced and walked off the stage.

The light turned off and then turned back on when everyone was in their places. The first scene was a nursery, with a crib in the middle. Lying in the crib was baby Parker, who was wearing a long wig. (Wyatt had begged to have Parker play baby Rapunzel. It took a while but Phoebe finally gave in.) Kennedy, who played mother Gothel, entered the scene and took Parker out of the crib.

"Hello baby Rapunzel, your hair is so valuable, I'm going to need you to stay with me forever" Kennedy said.

Crying baby sound effects came, and Kennedy carefully ran off the stage holding Parker. (Back stage, Kennedy gave Parker back to Phoebe.) On stage, a boy and girl from Wyatt's class, who played the queen and king ran onto the stage. The girl went to the crib for Rapunzel but gasped when she realized she was gone.

The next scene was in the tower, Dakota, who was playing Rapunzel, was standing at a mirror, brushing a really long wig. Kennedy, walked in.

"Oh mother, since you're here, I need to ask you something" Dakota said.

"What is it dear" Kennedy said as she ran her fingers through the wig.

"I want to leave the tower, just for a short time" Dakota said.

"No, you must stay here, don't ever ask to leave this tower again" Kennedy sternly said and walked off stage.

The light went off as the scene changed. It was then just outside the tower, and Wyatt, who played the prince, was walking towards the tower.

"Hello, anyone home" Wyatt yelled looking up at the tower.

Dakota came to the balcony at the top of the tower.

"Who are you" Dakota asked.

"A lost prince, can I come up and have some water" Wyatt asked messing up his lines.

"Ok, I'll throw down my hair" Dakota said.

Dakota threw down her wig and Wyatt climbed up on it. He was having trouble, so he secretly used his telekinesis power to make the wig rise.

The lights went off as the scene changed back to inside the tower. Playing along with his mistake, Dakota gave Wyatt a pretend glass of water.

"Thank you, what is your name" Wyatt asked.

"Rapunzel, are you up there" a voice from back stage called out.

"Oh no my mother's here, and she hates strangers, you must leave" Dakota said.

Wyatt nodded and jumped out the tower window, he landed on a gymnastics mat that had been placed there for that scene. Then the lights went off as the scene changed back to outside the tower. Wyatt came up to the tower and called out

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair."

Dakota walked onto the balcony and threw down the wig. Like last time, Wyatt secretly used his telekinesis power to get the wig to rise. On the balcony Kennedy appeared.

"Rapunzel what on earth is going on" Kennedy snapped.

"Mother, he's a friend, please, let me leave the tower" Dakota pleaded.

"Fine, but your hair is staying" Kennedy said.

Kennedy couldn't find the prop scissors, so she just grabbed the wig off Dakota's head.

"Leave, but never return, and never tell anyone about this tower, you ungrateful child" Kennedy snapped.

Kennedy then pushed Dakota and Wyatt off the balcony and they landed on the gymnastics mat. Then Wyatt and Dakota walked, as they walked, the rest of the children came on as the locals. The light went off, and when it came back on, only George was on the stage.

"OK, so that wasn't exactly accurate, but well done anyways children" George said.

"Alright let's meet the cast, first we have Dakota Sanders, who plays Rapunzel" George announced.

Dakota came on the stage and bowed.

"We have Kennedy Wild, who played mother Gothel" George announced.

Kennedy walked onto the stage and bowed.

"We have Wyatt Halliwell, who played the prince" George announced.

Wyatt came on the stage and bowed. The family stood up and clapped proudly.

"We have Molly Young, who played the Queen" George announced.

Molly walked onto the stage and bowed.

"We have Austin Cart, who played the king" George announced.

"As a special guest we have Wyatt's baby cousin, Parker Halliwell, who played baby Rapunzel" George announced.

Phoebe carried Parker up onto the stage and half bowed down with her.

"Then we have the rest of the first grade class, who played the local people" George announced.

The rest of Wyatt's class got up and bowed down. The children and Phoebe then took each other's hands and bowed down to the audience. Then everyone left the stage except the principle. The family decided to go home, since none of their children were in any of the other plays.

Wyatt and Chris had fun acting in the plays. On Saturday, the girls put an adorable play of the nut cracker. The adults couldn't wait for the next play.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

 **June (Trouble at Magic camp)**

Not only was it the last day of school, it was also Henry Jr.'s second birthday. While Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, Tamora, Kat and P.J. were at school, and Leo, and Phoebe were at work, Prue, Piper, Paige and Henry took little Henry to the park. The whole family was going to go out for supper that evening, to celebrate Henry's birthday and the last day of school.

"Look mommy" Henry Jr. said holding out his hand.

"Wow, you found a snail" Paige said.

"Good job son, why don't you go put him in the grass" Henry suggested.

"OK daddy" Henry Jr. said and ran off towards the playground.

At the playground, Henry Jr. placed the snail in the grass. Coop beamed to the park with Parker and helped her slide down the baby slide. Prue had two month old Payton in her arms. Henry Jr. also loved to go down the baby slide, and laughed each time he went down the slide. Parker also seemed to enjoy the slide.

At the end of the school day, Piper and Prue picked up the boys with baby Payton. Chris handed Piper a letter, and Wyatt handed Piper his report card.

"Wow, it says Chris will go straight to grade one in September because he's more advanced than the other students" Piper informed Prue.

"Wyatt, you got all B's on your report card, I'm so proud of you boys" Piper said and hugged her sons.

"I'm proud of you two" Prue said and hugged them.

Meanwhile Paige and both Henry's picked up the girls at pre-school.

"Hi girls, I missed you" Paige said and hugged the girls.

"Auntie Paige, you say that every day" Melinda said.

"Oh Mrs. Grace, I thought I'd introduce you to little Henry, he'll be in pre-school with the girls in September" Paige said.

"Wow, that's just great" Mrs. Grace said.

"Oh don't worry, he's much better behaved" adult Henry informed.

"Right, Well have a good summer girls, and I'll see the five of you in September" Mrs. Grace said and walked away.

Paige and Henry put the kids into the car and drove them home. At supper time, the family got into the cars and drove to a new restaurant.

"So are you wondering where we are" Piper asked.

"Yeah, I don't think we've ever been here" Phoebe said.

"That's because this place is my new restaurant" Piper announced.

"Are you serious, you finally opened your own restaurant, Piper I'm so proud of you" Prue said and hugged her.

"So what's it called" Paige asked curiously.

"The Halliwell's" Piper answered.

"Perfect name" Coop stated.

The family entered and sat down at a table.

"Piper why is there no one else here" Henry asked.

"We're not open yet, not to the public anyways, I'll be right back, I had our supper made" Piper said and went to the kitchen.

A few minutes later Piper came back with a pizza. After placing the pizza on the table, Piper stood up to make a toast.

"I'd like to make a toast to a special little boy. Our family wouldn't be complete without him. Happy second birthday Henry Mitchell Junior."

"Happy birthday Henry Jr" Everyone then said.

Piper served the pizza and watched her family as they all took a bite. Once they had shown they enjoyed it, Piper relaxed and ate her slice. Once everyone was close to being done, Piper and Paige snuck into the kitchen and grabbed the cake. They then approached their table and sang while holding the cake.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Henry Jr, Happy birthday to you."

Piper and Paige placed the cake on the table in front of Henry Jr. who blew out the candle on his own. Everyone clapped to keep him excited. Piper served the cake and Henry dumped his face in his slice which made everyone laugh. Paige whipped off Henry Jr.'s faced with a napkin. Once everyone was done their slices of cake, the family went back to the manor.

At the manor, Henry Jr. opened his presents. He got Tomas and friend's trains, picture books, colouring books, crayons, a brown teddy bear, some dress up clothes, and some Pajamas. Henry loved his presents, and he didn't want to go to bed that night. Once he was fast asleep, the adults talked in the living room.

"So Piper, when does the Halliwell's open to the public" Andy asked.

"In July, there's still a few thing I need to take care of, one of them being to hire waiters" Piper replied.

"I can be a waiter if you want" Coop offered.

"Thanks but with Prue going back to photography, whose going to stay here with the kids" Piper pointed out.

"Well Billie can babysit time to time, and so can dad, Plus Parker and Payton can go to daycare at magic school" Phoebe said.

"That's true, ok Coop I accept your offer, you're hired" Piper agreed.

On the morning of the first day of magic camp, Piper, Leo, Paige and Henry were up early getting Wyatt, Chris, Melinda and the twins ready for magic camp. The girls were excited to go to magic camp for the first time.

"Don't worry Melinda, you're going to love magic camp" Wyatt reassured her during breakfast.

"I know, I can't wait" Melinda said excitedly.

"Aunt Phoebe, why can't P.J. come to magic camp with us" Tamora asked.

"She's not old enough, you have to be three years old to start magic camp, and P.J will only be three in November" Phoebe explained.

Once the kids were ready to go, Leo dropped them off at magic camp

"Alright have fun, and remember if you need me just call" Leo said then orbed out.

"Hi strangers" a familiar voice said behind them.

"Hi Claire. Claire you remember my sister Melinda, and these are our cousins Tamora and Kat" Wyatt introduced.

"Hi girls, welcome to magic camp, so what are your powers" Claire asked.

"I can orb and levitate" Melinda announced.

"Mommy told me I can freeze things, but I can't use my power" Kat said.

"Why not" Claire asked.

"My mommy binded my powers and Tamora's powers too" Kat explained.

"Because I set my house on fire once" Tamora added.

"Oh well that's ok, I like your necklaces" Claire said.

"Thank you" the twins said together.

"So we can't play any of the games with no powers, but we can make up our own game" Chris stated.

"Yeah, what do you all want to play" Wyatt asked.

"House" Melinda and the twins suggested.

"OK, I love that game, I'll be the mommy, Wyatt you're the daddy, and the rest of you are the kids" Claire said.

The kids began their made up game, the twins did feel a little left out when the others used their powers, but they didn't let it show. After all they were only three years old. However by lunch time, the twins were not as happy.

"Oh hey look, it's the binded twins, hey what are you two doing at magic camp, you have no powers, so you don't belong here" Rex nastily said. "We're still witches and also part white lighter" Tamora stated.

"Not without powers you're not' Rex teased and walked off.

"Don't worry girls, you can still have fun here without powers" Claire reassured them.

"I'm not letting him get away with that" Wyatt said angrily.

Wyatt jumped out of his chair, orbed over to Rex and orbed the both of them back to the manor.

"Is anyone home" Wyatt yelled out.

"Wyatt what's going on" Coop asked as he came into the room with Parker in his arms.

"This boy teased Tamora and Kat because their powers are binded" Wyatt explained.

"Paige come down here" Coop called out.

Paige orbed down holding Henry Jr. who was wrapped in a towel with shampoo in his hair.

"I'll take Henry Jr. Back to his bath, you might want to deal with this" Coop said and beamed himself and Henry Jr. to the bathroom.

"This mean boy teased the twins because their powers are binded" Wyatt explained again.

"Dam it, I knew something like this would happen, listen young man I don't know who you are but you better stop teasing my girls" Paige warned Rex.

"I'm ten years old, I'm not scared of you baby" Rex replied.

"Ever heard of the charmed ones" Paige asked.

"Yeah duh" Rex replied.

"Well I'm one of them, and so is Wyatt's mom" Paige informed.

"Ok I'm sorry it won't happen again" Rex said and orbed out.

Wyatt hugged his aunt and orbed back to the camp, where a couple of other kids were teasing the twins.

"Hey you better stop, I'm a charmed one and my siblings and I will kick your ass" Wyatt threatened.

"Oh please, your brother and sister can't even tie their shoes, I'm not scared of them or you" One bully stated.

"How do we even know you're really a charmed one" another bully asked.

"Would you like to find out the hard way" Wyatt asked.

"On second thought, we'll take your word for it, come on guys" the second bully said and ran off with his friends.

It didn't stop there, for the whole day the twins were teased. When Paige picked up the kids, the twins were crying. That night once the children were sleeping, the adults talked.

"Poor girls" Phoebe sighed.

"Do you guys think we should take the girls out of magic camp" Paige asked.

"No, that would only teach the girls to run away from bullies" Prue stated.

"The twins are three now, how do you two feel about giving them their powers back" Leo suggested.

"I don't know, they only turned three last month" Henry pointed out.

"I can teach the girls when and how to use their powers" Piper offered.

"We have the same powers" Piper added.

"What do you think honey" Henry asked Paige.

"Well Piper, if you can teach them how to use their powers, and still have time for your restaurant and training your kids to be charmed ones, then I'm ok with it" Paige decided.

"I'm ok with that too" Henry agreed.

Paige orbed herself and Henry to the twin's room. The twins were still awake and playing with their tea party set.

"What are you two doing up" Paige asked.

"We couldn't sleep" Kat answered.

"We have a surprise for you, we're giving you your powers back" Henry announced.

The twins were elated and hugged their parents. Paige orbed down the book of shadows and found the spell. Paige took Kat's hands in hers and casted the spell. Then she did the same with Tamora.

"I take your hands in mine, magic you shall find, your powers I forever unbind."

Paige then orbed herself, Henry and the twins to the back yard. Tamora used her power to set fire to the fire pit, Kat then froze the fire. The girls hugged their parents as the fire unfroze and faded out.

The next day when the kids were dropped off at magic camp, Wyatt's twin friends Olivia and Emily ran up to them.

"The bullies are coming" Olivia warned.

"It's ok, they have their powers back" Wyatt informed.

The bullies approached them with their arms folded at their chests.

"Hey look, the binded twins came back" Rex teased.

"Sorry boys, we have powers" Tamora informed.

"Ok prove it" another bully ordered.

Wyatt orbed a trash can in front of them. Tamora set fire to the trash can, then Kat froze the fire.

"I thought you said your powers were binded" Rex said.

"We got them back last night" Kat replied.

"Ha, now you're just a bunch of ten year old losers who were immature enough to pick on three year olds" Claire pointed out.

The bullies stomped away angrily. Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, the twins, Claire, Olivia and Emily cheered. The kids had a great day at magic camp. The twins even joined in on camp games with their powers. When Andy picked them up, the twins were smiling instead of crying.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **July (Switching bodies)**

It was mid-afternoon in July, Parker started crying in the play pen. As Coop went to pick her up, three month old Payton orbed into the play pen. That's when Prue and Andy orbed into the living room.

"You're baby just orbed" Coop informed them while picking up Parker.

"We know, she just came into her powers" Prue said excited.

Two days later, on the morning of Friday the 13th, Piper was with Wyatt, Chris and Melinda in the attic, she was teaching them a potion. When Piper turned around only for a moment, Melinda added a bunch of ingredients and potion exploded into a puff of smoke. Piper found herself in the kitchen, Leo came in panicked.

"Who are you" Leo asked Piper.

"I'm Piper, Leo, who do think I am" Piper said sarcastically.

"I'm not Leo, I'm Coop, I'm in Leo's body, and you're in Phoebe's" Coop revealed.

Piper looked in the mirror and screamed. Then the two of them went into the living room and called everyone in.

"Ok whose who, Prue" Piper called.

"Here" Prue said

"You're in Melinda's body, which means Melinda is in your body" Piper stated.

"Phoebe's in my body" Piper said.

"Paige who are you" Piper asked.

"Well since I'm in Prue's, I mean Melinda's arms, I'm guessing I'm Payton" Paige answered.

"Makes sense since your body is lying on the ground" Piper pointed.

"Let's take you out of her arms before she drops you" Piper stated and placed Paige in the play pen.

"Alright Henry" Piper called out.

"Right here" Henry said.

"Ok the Henry's have switched bodies" Piper said.

It turned out Prue was Melinda, Piper was Phoebe, Leo was Coop, Phoebe was Piper, Coop was Leo, Paige was Payton, and Henry was Henry Jr. Wyatt was Chris, Melinda was Prue, Tamora was PJ., Kat was Parker, P.J. was Tamora, and Parker was Kat.

"How did this happen" Henry asked.

"The kids must of added ingredients in the potion I was teaching them, when I wasn't looking" Piper stated.

"OK well, let's all call in sick today, Piper you and the kids will fix this… hopefully" Phoebe instructed.

Piper nodded and took her children back to the attic.

"Melinda sweetie, do you remember what you put in the potion" Piper asked.

"No mommy" Melinda answered.

"Ok then, we'll start with the ingredients I had put in before you messed with it" Piper said and did just that.

Melinda looked at all the ingredients and pointed to a blue plant. She remembered putting in because it was her favourite colour. Piper put added the plant.

"What else did you put in" Piper asked.

"Let me see" Melinda said.

Melinda circled the table repeatedly while taping her finger on her chin.

"OK this will take a while" Piper told herself and sat down.

Meanwhile in the living room the adults had a situation.

"You have got to be kidding me" Phoebe said

"What are we going to do" Coop asked.

"I think it's kind of obvious" Leo remarked.

"Who's going to do it" Henry asked.

"Well she's in your wife's body" Prue said handing Henry the diapers.

"She's your baby" Henry said handing back the diapers.

Prue groaned and bent down to Paige who was crying. The others watched as Prue undressed Paige and put a diaper on her. The others laughed when Prue disposed of the wet undies and pants.

"Piper better fix this soon" Prue said as she entered the room again.

"You won't be laughing when you have to change Parker, whose in Kat's body" Prue pointed out to Phoebe.

"That's not the same, Kat's three years old, not thirty three like Paige" Phoebe remarked.

"Fine keep laughing, but I'll remember it next time something like this happens to one of you" Prue warned.

Back in the attic, very little progress had been made. Melinda was still having trouble remembering what she had put in the potion.

"Ok Melinda sweetie try hard to remember" Piper encouraged her.

"Mommy I'm tired, can I please have a nap" Melinda whined.

"Honey can't it wait" Piper asked.

"No" Melinda replied.

"OK how about I cast a spell on you and give you some energy" Piper suggested.

"Isn't that personal gain" Wyatt asked.

"Yes it is, but desperate time's calls for desperate measures" Piper told him.

"Ok I guess that will be ok" Melinda agreed.

Piper went to the book of shadows and flipped through the pages until she came across a spell.

"Help her feel awake, give her an energy shake."

A little potion bottle appeared in her hand, it had a label that said Energy on it. Piper gave it to Melinda, this was a mistake. As soon as Melinda drank the potion she started running around like crazy, she was super hyper. Piper told the boys not to touch anything then ran after her.

The others laughed as Piper ran through the living room and into the kitchen after Melinda. In the Kitchen Andy orbed in just in time to catch Melinda. Andy handed her to Piper who informed him on what was going on. Andy laughed and joined the other in the kitchen while Piper brought Melinda back to the attic.

In the attic, Piper had to strap Melinda to a chair. It took a good hour for her to calm down enough to focus. Downstairs there was a knock at the front door. Leo got up and answered it, it was Paige's boss.

"Is Paige home" the boss asked.

"Yes, she's in bed sick" Leo responded.

"Can I speak with her" the boss asked.

"Not a good idea, she's contagious, even the children are staying away from her" Leo lied.

"I'll take my chances this is important" the boss insisted.

"I'm sorry Paige can't be bothered right now" Leo stated.

"This is urgent, so unless she's dying, I must speak with her" the boss sternly said.

"Well you can't, she's dead" Leo panicked when Paige's boss was starting to enter the manor.

"Oh in that case, I'm sorry for your loss, sorry to have bothered you" Paige's boss said kind of sad and walked away.

"Oh no what did I just do" Leo said in his head.

Leo walked into the living room and stood over the playpen where Paige was lying in Payton's body.

"Paige that was your boss" Leo informed.

"What did you tell him" Paige asked.

"At first I told him you were sick in bed, then he tried to come in, and I couldn't let him see you on the floor acting like a baby, because Payton is in your body, so I told him you were dead" Leo responded.

"LEO!" Paige shouted in shock.

"What would you have rather him come in a see you acting like Payton" Leo asked.

"Well no obviously, but you could of said I was at the hospital instead" Paige pointed out.

"After telling him you were in bed, that would have made him think we're lying for you and that you were really out partying somewhere" Leo stated.

"Good job, now I can't show up to work, because my boss thinks I'm dead" Paige said.

"Ok I'll think of something to undo it later" Leo stated.

In the attic, Melinda had remembered two more ingredients she had put in.

"This is boring, can we go play" Chris whined.

"Yea go ahead" Piper said.

Piper tapped her finger on the table that was filled with ingredients. Suddenly the obvious solution came to her. Piper went to the book of shadows and found a remembering spell.

"Refresh her memory of today's events, so she can recall today's contents."

"Oh I remember now, I remember everything I put in" Melinda said.

"Ok good, so what did you put in honey" Piper asked.

"Everything" Melinda replied.

"You've got to be kidding me, this whole time you couldn't even remember you put everything in" Piper sighed.

"I'm only three" Melinda reminded her.

Piper rolled her eyes at the ceiling and started throwing all the ingredients in. Once all the ingredients were in, the potion exploded in a puff of smoke. Downstairs in the living room, the play pen broke into pieces when Paige turned back into an adult.

"You know in plain eye sight, you should have known this would happen if you put me in here" Paige said as she got up.

Melinda who was back in her own body, orbed herself and Piper down to the living room.

"Ok is everyone in the right bodies, I know I'm not Phoebe anymore" Piper said.

"Yeah everything is good" Henry said.

"Except what Leo is going to do about telling my boss that I was dead" Paige recalled.

"Well I'm going to call him and tell him I thought you were dead, and if that doesn't work, I'll use memory dust" Leo revealed.

Leo didn't have to use the memory dust on Paige's boss. Also the personal gain consequence for the energy boost on Melinda, was that Melinda didn't sleep the whole night. She did sleep for hours the next day though.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **August (Friday the 13** **th** **in 1973)**

Phoebe smiled at Parker as she dressed her in her party dress. Coop came into the room with PJ in his arms.

"I can't believe its Parker's first birthday" Phoebe stated.

"I know, and I can't believe PJ will be three in three months" Coop stated.

"They grow up so fast" Phoebe remarked.

"The guests are here" Piper said in the door way of Phoebe and Coop's room.

Phoebe and Coop carried the children and followed Piper down to the living room. Elise, Darryl, Sheila, Victor, Billie, and the family were all seated in the living room.

"Happy birthday angel" Billie said and took Parker into her arms.

"So Billie, are you ever going to have your own children" Phoebe asked.

"I hope so, but I'm only 24, I've got lots of time to find a boyfriend at least" Billie said.

"Hi Elise" PJ said after sitting down on the sofa beside her.

"Hi PJ, how are you" Elise asked.

"I'm good, very good" PJ replied.

"How old are you now" Elise asked

"Almost three" PJ said excited.

"Wow, you're a big girl now" Elise said.

"How old are you" PJ asked.

"Prue Johnna, that's not a question you should ask people" Phoebe said.

"Why not, she asked me the same thing" PJ pointed out.

"I mean that's not something you ask adults" Phoebe corrected herself.

"So how's everything down at the station" Andy asked Darryl.

"Calmer now that there are not as much supernatural cases, thank you for that ladies" Darry said.

"Just doing our job" Paige stated.

'So Phoebe, is Parker still sharing a room with you and Coop" Victor asked.

"Yes, Coop and I were thinking of having PJ share her room with her, when Parker's a year and a half old" Phoebe replied.

"Ok, good idea" Victor agreed.

After a few hours flew by the family and guests sat down in the kitchen to enjoy homemade pizza.

"So boys are you excited for school next month" Sheila asked Wyatt and Chris.

"I am, I'm going to be in grade two" Wyatt said excitedly.

"That's great, what about you Chris" Sheila asked again.

"I'm excited too, I'm skipping SK, because I'm smart, so I'll be in grade one with Wyatt's old teacher" Chris answered.

"That would be Mrs. Cannon, you'll like her" Wyatt informed his brother.

"Henry, are you excited to start pre-school" Sheila asked Henry Jr.

"Yes" Henry Jr. replied.

"He's going to help us cause trouble" Tamora Joked.

Everyone laughed at this and went back to their meals. After supper, Phoebe and Coop came in holding the cake while singing.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Parker, happy birthday to you."

Phoebe and Coop placed the cake on the table in front of Parker. Parker dug her hand into the cake and then rubbed her hands that were full of cake and icing all over Phoebe's face. Leo caught this on camera, and everyone laughed at Phoebe and she wiped off her face. Since Parker's hands were clean, Coop served the cake anyways.

After cake it was time for presents of course. She got some cute clothes and pajamas, some bath toys, Piper had knitted her a blanket. She got a few dolls, a baby trampoline (which was small enough to put on a table.) She also got a new rattle and some little stories for bed time.

She must have had fun, because it didn't take her long to fall asleep that night. Prue even noticed that four month old Payton slept a little better than usual. However both Payton and Parker still didn't sleep through the whole night, but Parker slept through most of the night.

On Friday the thirteenth, Prue and Andy wanted to have Payton's wiccaning. Prue went into the attic and summoned grams.

"Hi dear, what have you summoned me for" grams asked.

"For Payton's wiccaning" Prue informed.

"A wiccaning? Isn't it Friday the 13th?"

"Yes it is, I thought it would be the perfect day to have her wiccaning, it is the most powerful day for our kind" Prue said, as the rest of the family entered the attic.

"Prue, Friday the thirteenth is not a good day for a wiccaning" Grams informed.

"Why not" Piper asked.

"Well there are a lot of reasons Piper, for one, Friday the thirteenth can bring many curses, jinxes or bad luck, at any moment during the wiccaning a demon could attack" Grams explained.

"That can happen any day grams, they're demons not shooting stars" Phoebe pointed out.

"I know, but this day gives an extra chance for an attack" Grams stated.

"Grams, you seem awfully concerned, is there something you're not telling us" Piper asked.

"Ok you know I can't lie, Piper during your wiccaning a demon kidnapped you, Prue and your mother, and your wiccaning was on a Friday the 13th" Grams revealed.

"Who was the demon, mom would have vanquished it" Paige said.

"We never found out who it or what it was, Prue you were the only one who saw his face, you were the one who vanquished him, how I don't know' grams recalled.

"He was wearing a mask, and your mother said he took you aside into a different room, in the cave he had brought you all in. He took his mask off when he was alone with you, then you somehow vanquished him" Grams recalled.

"Oh come on, that only happened one time, it doesn't mean something like that will happen again" Prue said.

"I'm sorry Prue, summon me again tomorrow and we will have Payton's wiccaning" Grams said then vanished.

"Ok anyone else curious, how Prue was able to vanquish a demon at age 3" Paige asked.

"You bet, shall we take a trip to the past" Piper asked.

"Oh yeah" Phoebe agreed.

"I'll do the honors, I still have my cupids ring" Coop offered.

"Ok Honey" Phoebe agreed.

"I'll stay here with the children" Henry offered.

Coop slipped on the ring and everyone except Henry and the children traveled to the past in white light. In the past they were in the attic, where past grams was performing baby Piper's wiccaning. Past Patty, Past Victor and past Prue was standing nearby. To remain unseen the present adults hid behind a pile of trunks.

In the middle of baby Piper's wiccaning, a demon shimmered in and grabbed past Prue. Patty ran forwards and took baby Piper so grams could take care of the demon. Just as grams lifted her hands, the demon knocked her into the wall. Patty ran towards the demon and attempted to freeze him. Her powers were useless against him, and the demon, who still had Prue's arm, grabbed Patty who was still holding Piper, and shimmered the four of them out.

Grams came to, and shooed Victor out of the attic. She rushed over to the book of shadows and flipped through all the pages. When she realized she didn't know what she was looking for, grams said a little prayer that they would be ok. The present adults traveled to where the demon had taken Past Patty, past Prue and past Piper.

They found themselves in a cave, and Paige cloaked them all with her cloaking power, so they could go in unseen and not have to hide. Inside the cave, the demon threw past Patty and baby Piper into a large bar cage, and locked them in. The demon tossed the key onto the floor far away from the cage, and dragged past Prue, who was screaming, into another room. The present adults followed.

In this room, the demon tied past Prue to an old rusty chair, and took off his mask. He had an ugly face, and then green smoke came from his mouth.

"Gross, it looks like he was eating you" Paige said disgusted.

Suddenly Prue stopped screaming, and blinked her eyes, which sent the demon flying using her telekinesis power. The demon fell into a table that had a lighten candle on it. The candle fell off the table and landed on the demon. The demon caught on fire which vanquished him. Then surprisingly, in a wave of bright blue light, past Leo orbed in.

Past Leo orbed off the ropes and helped past Prue to her feet.

"Are you ok" past Leo asked.

"Yes, thanks Leo" Past Prue said.

Past Leo brought past Prue into the room where past Patty and past Piper were still in the cage. Leo orbed them out of the cage. He then orbed them back to the manor.

"Leo, if you were around to orb off the ropes, why didn't grams or my mom call you for help" Present Piper asked Present Leo, once they were back in their time.

"Only you and your sisters could call me, your grams and your mom were not my charges so I wasn't able to hear their calls" Leo explained.

"Why didn't you interfere until I had vanquished the demon on my own" Prue asked.

"White lighters are not supposed to vanquish the demons, except for in emergencies, we're around to heal and protect" Leo explained.

"Still, that was pretty cool, good job sis" Phoebe said to Prue.

The next day, Prue summoned grams and everyone got into position for Payton's wiccaning. Grams stood behind the book of shadows. Across from her stood, Prue who was holding Payton and Andy was beside her. Next to Andy was Piper, Leo was beside her and their children stood in front of them. Beside Leo was Phoebe, Coop was beside her with Parker in his arms, PJ stood in front of him and Phoebe. Beside Coop was Paige, Henry was beside her, and their children stood in front of them. Grams opened the book of shadows and casted the spell.

"I call forth from time and space, Matriarchs from the Halliwell line, Mother's daughter, sister's friends, our family's spirt without end."

As grams said this the Matriarchs appeared in spirt form behind grams.

"To gather now in this sacred place, and help us bring this child to grace" grams finished.

Grams held out her arms to signal Prue to give her Payton. Once Prue handed Payton to grams, she got back into position. Grams turned around to face the spirts with Payton in her arms and stated

"We pledge to be with this child, this beautiful girl always, apart but never separate, free but never alone, she is one of us, and because of that, we will bless her with all the goodness that we are. Welcome to the family, Payton Angle Halliwell."

Grams kissed her on her cheek and then said "Bless be."

Once grams said it the spirts said "blessed be"

Then the alive adults said "blessed be"

Then the children who could talk said "blessed be."

The spirts disappeared and once Prue had Payton in her arms again, Grams disappeared too after waving good bye. Prue gave her daughter a hug and Andy did the same. Payton's wiccaning was over, she was finally blessed by the entire Halliwell line.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **September (The school year begins)**

It was seven in the morning, Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Coop, Paige and Henry were getting their children ready for school, and they had to get ready for work too. It was the first day of school, Wyatt was starting grade two and Chris was starting grade one. Melinda, Tamora, Kat and PJ, were starting their second and last year of pre-school. Henry Jr. was starting pre-school for the first time. Prue was up with Payton who was crying.

Andy was getting Henry Jr. ready because Paige and adult Henry were busy trying to get the twins into their outfits.

"I don't want to wear that dress" Kat screamed.

"I don't want to wear this dress" Tamora screamed.

"Why not" Paige said frustrated.

"Because that's my dress, and this ones Kat's dress" Tamora said.

"Oh, were trying to dress Tamora in Kat's dress, and trying to dress Kat in Tamora's dress" Paige understood.

Paige and Henry switched dresses and the twins allowed their parents to dress them. Meanwhile Piper was brushing Melinda's hair that had gotten pretty long again.

"How would you like your hair" Piper asked her daughter.

"Pony tail" Melinda responded.

Piper nodded and tied Melinda's hair into a ponytail. Meanwhile in PJ's room, Coop was attempting to brush PJ's long hair.

"Ouch daddy, that hurt" Melinda said when Coop hit a knot in her hair.

"Sorry honey, I'll be more careful" Coop said.

"Ok all done, would you like me to tie it for you" Coop offered.

"Yes, I want two pony tails on the sides" PJ requested as usual.

Coop attempted to do this but managed to make the ponytails uneven. PJ knew he didn't do it right and beamed in her mom. Phoebe took over, and Coop went to tend to Parker who had just woken up. Phoebe undid Coop's failed pony tails and redid them properly.

"Tell daddy, he's fired" PJ said and beamed out.

Meanwhile Paige and Henry had just finished brushing the twin's hair.

"Ok how would you two like your hair" Paige asked.

"Two braids on the sides" the twins answered together.

"I'm sorry girls, but I can only make small braids, your hair is still a little too short for long braids" Paige said.

"Small braids are fine" Kat said

"Yep fine with me too" Tamora agreed.

Meanwhile, Wyatt and Chris met Piper in Melinda's room, already ready for school.

"You two really need haircuts, I'll make you an appointment this weekend" Piper decided.

"Ok but not to short" Wyatt agreed.

When it was time to go, Piper brought the boys to the bus stop, while Phoebe dropped off the girls and little Henry at pre-school, on her way to work. The school bus came, and the boys got on after hugging their mom. Then Piper picked up Coop and drove the both to work (Piper's restaurant.)

Leo, Paige and Henry then went to work. Prue and Andy were the only ones home to take care of Parker and Payton. Prue had decided to wait a while before going back to work as a photographer, at least until Payton was a year old. Prue didn't feel comfortable with leaving Payton with a babysitter just yet.

When Wyatt and Chris got to school, they ran up to Wyatt's friends. Wyatt thought Chris could be friends with his friends, since Chris's friends were only in senior kindergarten. They met up with Kennedy and Dakota at the playground.

"Hi Wyatt, hi Chris" Dakota and Kennedy said.

"Hi girls, are out other friends here yet" Wyatt asked.

"Not yet, but here come a bunch of them" Kennedy said pointing to a group of kids running towards them.

"Hi Liam, hi Austin, hi Carter, Hi Lucy, hi Rebecca" Wyatt said to the group of kids once they had reached them.

"Hi Wyatt, Hi Chris, hi Kennedy, hi Dakota" Liam, Austin, Carter, Lucy and Rebecca said.

"Come on let's go play on the playground" Wyatt said.

At pre-school Mrs. Grace called all the kids onto the carpet. She sat on a chair in front of them and spoke.

"HI kids, If you don't know, I am Mrs. Grace."

"Let's get to know each other, we have new friends, so if you were here last year, raise your hands" Mrs. Grace said.

Melinda, Tamora, Kat and PJ raised their hands with the other children who were in their second year of pre-school.

"OK, if your hand is up, I want you to tell us your names. Let's start with you" Mrs. Grace instructed pointing to Melinda.

"My name is Melinda."

"My name is Kat."

"I'm Kat's twin sister Tamora."

"I'm PJ."

The rest of the returning children introduced themselves.

"Ok, now I would like all our new friends to tell us their names," Mrs. Grace instructed.

A few of the new children introduced themselves.

"I'm Tamora and Kat's little brother Henry" Henry Jr. introduced himself.

The rest of the new children introduced themselves. Meanwhile at the elementary school, the kids had just gotten into class. Wyatt's teacher waited till his students were all seated then he spoke to them.

"Good morning children, welcome to grade two, I'm your teacher Mr. Andrews. I hope we have a great year together."

"We are going to start with attendance, so when I call your name, raise your hand" Mr. Andrews instructed.

The attendance was taken alphabetically, by the first letter of the children's last name. Wyatt was an H, so the teacher went through the letters A- G, before he was called.

"Wyatt Halliwell" Mr. Andrews called out.

"Here" Wyatt said with his hand raised.

"Wesley Hamilton" Mr. Andrews called out.

"Here" Wesley said calmly with his hand raised.

Wyatt didn't care that his arch enemy from kindergarten was still in his class, Wesley didn't bug him anymore. The teacher called out the children whose last names started with the letters I- R.

"Dakota Sanders" Mr. Andrews called out.

"Here" Dakota said with her hand raised. Dakota sat beside Wyatt on his right side.

"Kennedy Wild" Mr. Andrews called out.

"Here" Kennedy said from beside Dakota.

"Last but not least, Liam Zales" Mr. Andrews called out.

"Here" Liam said from beside Wyatt on his left side.

Meanwhile in Chris's class, his teacher Mrs. Cannon took attendance. Just like Wyatt, Chris had to wait until the kids whose last name started with the letters A-G- were called.

"Chris Halliwell" Mrs. Cannon called out.

"Here" Chris said with his hand raised.

Meanwhile at the pre-school, the girls were attempting to train little Henry how to cause trouble.

"Ok Henry, this is easy, go to the sandbox and throw the sand on the floor" Kat instructed.

"No" Henry Jr. refused.

"Why not" PJ asked.

"That's bad" Henry Jr. explained.

"Yes it is bad, that's why it's fun" Melinda explained.

"No" Henry Jr. stated.

"Oh brother" Tamora said and dramatically covered her face with her hand.

"Are you sure you want to be good" Kat asked.

"Yes" Henry Jr. replied.

"Ok, but you're going to miss all the fun" Kat told him.

The girls took each other's hands and walked over to the sandbox. The girls threw a bunch of sand onto the floor, and were caught by Mrs. Grace.

"This is not a good way to start the year" Mrs. Grace told them as she put them on time out.

Henry Jr. then walked over to them.

"I told you so" Henry Jr. teasingly said.

"Oh please, we do not stay on time out" Melinda told him as he left.

"We need a big plan to have fun today" PJ said.

"You're right, and I know what to do" Tamora said.

"Kat, I want you to use your power to freeze everyone in this room, then Melinda you and PJ will orb or beam every one out of the room" Tamora whispered.

"No the teachers wouldn't know how they got out of here, it would tell them we can do magic" Melinda whispered.

"You're right, Tamora you set a small fire to the garbage can in the hall, and I'll tell everyone about the fire" Kat started.

"I know what you're thinking, the teachers will leave the room to stop the fire, then Melinda you will use your power of Telekinetic orbing to close the door and one of us will lock it" Tamora finished after reading Kat's thoughts, (which was a power they had because they were twin witches.)

Melinda and Tamora snuck out of time out and went to the classroom door. Melinda was just tall enough to reach the door knob and opened the door. Tamora swung her hands forward and set the fire to the garbage can.

"Help Fire" Tamora shouted which caught Mrs. Grace and the other teacher's attention.

The two teachers ran into the hall to put out the fire.

"Door, close" Melinda ordered.

The door closed in a wave of light blue light. PJ beamed the key into Melinda's hands. Melinda had to levitate to reach the lock, and then placed the lock in the key whole and locked the door. Then they turned around to find all the children watching them. Even though they were only three, they knew that mortals were not supposed to know about magic.

"What are we going to do, they'll tell everyone" PJ stated.

"No one will believe them" Melinda pointed out.

"True, no one believes the things little kids say" Kat stated.

"I'm telling mom" Henry Jr. threatened.

"Oh no, mom will believe it" Kat stated.

"Oh please he's two, he can't even remember who brought us here" Tamora stated.

"Yes I can" Henry Jr. insisted.

"Ok who was it" Tamora asked.

"Mommy" Henry Jr. replied.

"Wrong, it was Auntie Phoebe" Tamora corrected him.

"Ok we have nothing to worry about" Kat realized.

"They're trying to get in, let's go have fun" PJ said at the sound of the teacher slamming on the door asking for help.

The girls went around the classroom making a mess out of everything. They threw all the toys on the floor, cleared the bookshelves, emptied out the art supply bins and much more. They were having so much fun they forgot to let the teacher back in, and they lost the key to the door. The teachers finally gave up trying to get the kids to open the door, and went to the office to get the spare key.

"Ok, who did this" Mrs. Grace asked.

"They did" Henry Jr. tattled tailed pointing to his sisters and cousins.

"I should have known, did you four lock us outside too" Mrs. Grace asked the girls.

"Yes, and we lost the key" Melinda admitted.

"Ok that's it, I'm calling your parents" Mrs. Grace said.

"You can't" PJ said.

"Why not" Mrs. Grace asked.

"They're at work" Melinda answered.

"Ok fine, I'll call your emergency contact" Mrs. Grace said.

"Hi is this Billie Jenkins" Mrs. Grace asked over the phone.

"Yes, who is this' Billie asked.

"I'm Hannah Grace, the teacher at Sunshine pre-school, would you be able to pick up Melinda and PJ Halliwell, as well as Tamora and Kat Mitchel" Mrs. Grace asked.

"Yes I can pick them up, did they do something wrong" Billie asked.

"Yes they did, I'll have it all written down on a paper that you can give to one of their parents" Mrs. Grace replied.

"Ok I'll be right there" Billie answered.

Billie was their number one emergency contact because she lived closer to the pre-school than Victor and Darryl did. Victor was their second emergency contact, and Darryl/Sheila was their third. The children except Henry Jr. got ready to go, while Mrs. Grace filled out the paper on why they were sent home. Billie arrives shortly and put the kids into her car.

"Ok is someone at the manor" Billie asked.

"I think Auntie Prue is home" Melinda replied.

"Ok I'll bring you home and see if someone is home, if not you can hang out at my place until your parents can pick you up" Billie told them.

Billie pulled up at the manor, and the kids followed her to the front door. Billie knocked on the door and Andy answered.

"HI its Billie right" Andy asked.

"Yes, the children were sent home, here's a paper telling you why" Billie said handing him the paper.

"OK I'll give this to one of their parents, thanks for dropping them off, would you like to come in" Andy offered.

"Sure, I guess I can stay for little bit" Billie said and escorted the children inside.

Andy and Billie sat down in the living room with the children and Prue and read the paper. The babies were in the play pen.

"You locked your teachers outside the class room and then destroyed the class room" Andy said shocked.

"Oh just wait until your parents get home" Prue warned them.

"Until then, rooms" Andy said and waved his hand at the children.

At his command the children orbed into their rooms. While they waited for the adults to get home, Prue, Andy and Billie chitchatted. The adults were all home by two, and when Andy told them what the kids had done, Piper blew up the living room lamp.

"OK Piper, why don't you just go pick up Henry. Jr and the boys and bring them out for ice cream since they were good today, the rest of us will deal with the kids" Leo suggested.

Piper agreed and left the manor to pick up the good children. The others went upstairs to deal with their children. To apologise, Coop and Paige went to the pre-school and helped clean up the mess the children had made. The kids were definitely in trouble big time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **October (Wyatt's hunted house)**

Piper walked into her son's room and found them jumping on their beds. Piper took the video camera off the boy's dresser and filmed them.

"Hi mommy, it's my birthday, I'm six years old now" Chris said excited.

"I know, are you excited four your party" Piper asked.

"Yes I am very excited."

"Why are you so happy Wyatt" Piper asked

"I like jumping on the bed" Wyatt replied

"Why don't you come down for breakfast" Piper said.

At the mention of breakfast, the boys orbed into the kitchen. Piper giggled, turned off the camera and went to get Melinda. In Melinda's room, Piper picked her up, and Melinda orbed them both down to the kitchen.

In the kitchen everyone was seated at the table. Melinda took her seat at the table and Piper served her breakfast. Chris barely ate due to being too excited about his party. Soon enough Chris's party started.

"Chris your friends are here" Piper called.

"Hi Zoey, hi Lily, hi Jordan, hi Hannah, hi Quinn, hi Eric, Hi Josh" Chris said to his friends.

"Hi Chris" his friends said to him.

"Come play" Chris invited.

The kids ran into the living room, and Piper closed the door. After Chris introduced his family, Victor, Billie, Darryl and Sheila arrived. Chris introduced them too.

"So how's SK" Chris asked Zoey and Lily.

"Fun, how's first grade" Zoey asked.

"I like it, I have a nice teacher" Chris answered.

"Do you have nap time" Lily asked.

"No" Chris replied.

Leo was video tapping everyone. He started with Parker and six month old Payton, who were playing in the new playpen. He then moved on to Henry Jr., Melinda, P.J. and the twins, who were playing with blocks. Next he filmed Wyatt, Chris and Chris' friends, who were playing cops and robbers. Finally he filmed the adults who were talking among themselves.

"The girls have been much better behaved at pre-school" Paige shared.

"Really, what was their punishment for the mess they made" Billie asked.

"After yelling at them, they helped clean it up, without the M word" Piper said in code.

"They also got no dessert" Phoebe added.

"It looks like they learned their lessons" Sheila commented.

"Yes, but they're still not perfect angels" Piper stated.

"No child is" Darryl pointed out.

"True, you should of seen what the three of you got into" Victor remarked about Prue, Piper and Phoebe.

Around five the kids were complaining about being hungry. So Piper went to the kitchen and started cooking spaghetti. Once it was finished, the guests and family were seated and served. Everyone seemed to enjoy the spaghetti.

When everyone was finished with their meal, Piper and Leo brought in the cake and sang happy birthday. After singing the song, they placed the cake on the table in front of Chris. Chris blew out the candle and Piper served the cake.

After everyone had eaten their piece of cake, it was time for the gifts. Piper and Leo were first to give Chris his gift from them.

"The police man costume I wanted, thanks" Chris said and hugged his parents.

"This is from Uncle Andy and me" Prue said handing him a gift.

"Wow a remote control helicopter, thanks."

Chris also got movies, card games, a scooter, skates, a colouring book, a sticker book and much more. Chris loved his presents, he had loved his cake, and he had a good party. By bedtime, he was already half asleep. All the children were half asleep.

A week before Halloween, Wyatt handed his mom a flyer from school as soon as he and Chris got home.

"Turn your house into a haunted house for the students of Westcott elementary school on Halloween" Piper read out loud.

"Can we do it please, this house is just dying to be a haunted house" Wyatt begged.

"I don't know honey, what do you guys think" Piper asked the others who were in the living room.

"I don't see the harm in it" Prue stated.

"We have a whole bunch of stuff to make a haunted house with" Phoebe pointed out.

"It sounds like it could be a lot of fun for the boys" Coop said.

"If I let you do this, promise me you won't do any real magic" Piper told Wyatt and Chris.

"We promise" Wyatt and Chris promised.

"Ok you can have the haunted house here" Piper agreed.

Wyatt and Chris high fived each other and orbed up to their room to start planning. Melinda shortly joined them.

"So how about a pool of blood" Wyatt suggested.

"That sounds awesome" Chris agreed.

"Scary music" Melinda suggested.

"Good idea sis" Wyatt agreed.

"We should have scary pumpkins" Chris said

In Phoebe and Coop's room, Parker was climbing out of her crib un-noticed by her parents who were folding laundry. Suddenly when Parker hit the ground, Coop and Phoebe turned around to find their daughter getting back up on her feet.

"Parker, did you just crawl out of your crib" Phoebe asked.

Parker who only knew two words, just stared at her parents. Coop shrugged and closed the door so Parker couldn't get out unsupervised. This didn't stop Parker of course, she simply just beamed out of the room. So Coop had to beam her back in.

In PJ's room, PJ, the twins and little Henry were colouring. As usual they had marker all over their hands.

"Do you like mine" PJ asked holding up a drawing of a dog that was at least fifty different colours.

"I love it, do you like mine" Tamora asked holding up a dragon drawing that had most of its colour outside the lines.

"Pretty" Henry Jr. told her.

The night before Halloween it was hard to put the children to bed. They were all very excited for the haunted house and to wear their costumes.

"Boy's get in bed" Piper told Wyatt and Chris for the 30th time.

The boys got into bed and Piper tucked them in again.

"Next time you get out of bed, I'm not tucking you in" Piper warned and left their room.

"Ok Melinda, you brushed your teeth, and had a glass of water, it's time for bed" Leo said tucking Melinda in bed.

"Story" Melinda said holding up her favourite book.

"Melinda, I already red this to you twice tonight, good night I love you" Leo told her and kissed her forehead.

"Good night daddy" Melinda replied as Leo turned off her light and left.

"PJ stop it" Coop said as he tried to tuck in PJ who was kicking and screaming.

"No bed, yucky bed" PJ screamed.

Just then PJ beamed out of the room, and Coop beamed her right back in her bed.

"I'm not tired" PJ screamed.

"Just try to sleep" Coop told her.

PJ settled down so Coop turned off her light and left her room.

"No bed no bed no" The twins chanted as they jumped on their beds.

"Yes bed yes bed" Paige said as she grabbed the girls by their waists and placed them on their beds.

"Ok girls if you stay in bed and go to sleep, I will put on the CD of mommy singing and I'll put on your night lights, deal" Paige offered.

"Deal" the twins agreed.

Paige kissed her girls, tucked them and did as she promised. She then turned out their light and closed their door as she left. Meanwhile Phoebe quietly opened PJ's door and found her fast asleep.

"Stay in bed" Henry told his son again.

"I mean it, stay in bed" Henry said again when little Henry escaped his bed again.

"Go to bed, or I'm going to go get mommy" Henry warned.

"Mommy not scary" Henry Jr. stated while climbing back out of bed again.

"OK then I'll go get Auntie Piper" Henry warned.

Once he heard this, little Henry got into his bed as fast as he could. Henry giggled, tucked him in and hugged him good night. Little Henry snuggled up with his Teddy and blanket as adult Henry turned on the night light and closed the door as he left.

They next day, everyone was in their costumes by five, and the haunted house started at six. Leo who was dressed up like a skeleton was the door man. Darryl, his family, Victor and Billie came to see what the boys had come up with.

"Very scary boys, good job" Darryl complimented.

"Thank you, don't forget to try our blood drinks" Wyatt said in a scary tone that was more cute then scary.

"This is my favourite haunted house" Billie told them.

"Thanks" Chris said and hugged her.

"Wyatt, I'm having so much fun, I love the music" Kennedy said.

"Me too, are you going to enter the costume contest" Wyatt asked.

"You bet" Kennedy replied twirling around in her Cinderella costume.

"Nice costume Chris" Zoey complimented.

"Thanks you too" Chris told her.

"OK everyone, let's change this music to dance music" Phoebe said and changed the music on the CD player.

When the song changed, everyone started dancing till their feet hurt. After a while it was time for the costume contest. All the contestant showed off their costume, then the judges, Prue and Paige made their choice.

"This was a hard choice, I loved everyone's costume, but the winner is… McKenna Laurence, who is dressed as a dragon" Prue announced.

"McKenna you win this magic wand" Paige said holding up a plastic wand she had gotten from the dollar store.

McKenna got her wand and everyone cheered for her. The haunted house lasted for another hour, then the parents brought their kids home since it was getting late. The children were so tired they all slept in their costumes that night. Wyatt had so much fun, he wanted to do it again next year.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **November (Re-decorating)**

"Mommy is my party starting yet" PJ excitedly asked for the 700th time.

"Any minute now" Phoebe told her.

"Ok the pony is here come see" Coop said and beamed out with his daughter.

Phoebe had planned a pony party with a real pony for PJ's third birthday. She got the idea when PJ had been turned into a pony on Halloween the previous year. PJ was very excited when she saw a cute brown pony in her back yard.

"Her name's Caramel" Coop informed PJ.

"Can I ride her right now" PJ asked.

"No, but you can you get on her for a minute or two" Coop said.

PJ smiled at her dad as he placed her on the pony. PJ pet the pony and had a huge smile on her face. When Phoebe came out to announce the guests were there, PJ was even happier. A bunch of kids from pre-school had come for her party. The babies were out of the manor with Andy since they used magic whenever they felt like it.

"Ok attention little munchkins, princess PJ has a big surprise for you" Piper said as Phoebe placed PJ up on a chair facing everyone.

"There is a real pony outside" PJ said and the kids clapped at the news.

"And we all get to ride her" PJ said.

This made all the kids clap even more and they cheered too. Prue lined them up and brought them to the back yard. Leo followed with the camera of course.

"Ok it's only fair that the birthday girl gets to ride first" Henry said.

Henry lifted PJ up onto the pony and tied a helmet on her. He then got the pony to start walking, and he directed her by pulling her reins. The pony went around the back yard and then stopped. Henry took PJ off, and the next child got their turn. This is all the children were interested in doing.

After an hour of this Piper informed everyone the pizza had just arrived. The adults served the children and then served themselves. After eating the pizza, Phoebe and Coop came into the kitchen holding the cake while singing.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear PJ, happy birthday to you."

PJ blew out the candle and the cake was served and eaten. Then she opened her many presents and was happy with everything she got. Shortly after the party ended, Andy arrived home with Parker and seven month old Payton who were both fast asleep.

A few days later everyone was in the living room. The adults were talking and the children were playing.

"So Phoebe and I were thinking of moving Parker in with PJ in a week or so" Coop shared.

"Since we are, I thought it would be fun to re-decorate PJ's room, and let PJ help choose everything" Phoebe stated.

"That's a great idea, you know I've been wanting to change up the twin's room, and little Henry's room, I think I will" Paige stated.

"Can we re-decorate our room" Chris asked.

"Sure, how about you Melinda" Piper asked.

"Yes" Melinda responded.

Over the next few days, the kids and their parents went through magazines and made lists of what they wanted for their new rooms. Then on the Saturday, the moms took the kids out to the store to buy everything, while the dads stayed behind and emptied out the kids rooms.

They put all the furniture in the back yard shed, and put their children's clothes and toys in boxes up in the attic. Since it was going to take a day to paint the rooms, the dads cleaned up the attic and set up sleeping mattresses the kids were going to sleep on that night.

When the sisters and the children got home, they helped the dads paint the rooms or put up the wall paper. They took a break for supper then went back to painting the rooms. The babies stayed with Victor that day. That night, the paint was drying and the wall paper was put up, the kids slept in the attic.

The next day Billie and Victor took the children to the park, while the adults moved the new furniture into the children's rooms. By 2:30, they children were home and the furniture was done. The next step was the children had to put away their clothes and toys.

Wyatt and Chris put their toys away together. Then Wyatt put their clothes away while Chris put the books on their new book shelf. Wyatt then made his bed while Chris made his bed. PJ was able to put her toys and books away, but Phoebe had to help her put her clothes away and make her bed. Coop put away all of Parker's belongings.

The twins helped each other with putting the toys away, putting the books on the shelves, putting their clothes away, and making their beds. Melinda was able to do everything by herself except make her bed and hang up her clothes in the closet. Paige had to help little Henry with everything.

Once they were done, Piper and Leo filmed the boy's new room.

"Ok so this is Wyatt and Chris's new room, say hi boys" Piper said.

"Hi" Wyatt and Chris said and waved at the camera.

"So let's see what we have here. The walls are navy blue, and there's a car boarded at the top, and we have the dressers that have the boy's PJ's, pants, undies and socks" Piper said.

"Then there is the toy shelf and the book shelf. And over here we have Wyatt's homework desk, and Chris's homework desk, and we have black curtains at the window" Leo said.

"And beside their beds are night tables that each have a blue lamp and a sports car alarm clock. Here is Wyatt's bed, his blanket is dark blue and has big cow boys riding horses designs on it. Next to Wyatt's bed is Chris's bed, his blanket is also dark blue and has big teddy bear designs on it" Piper showed.

"And last is the closet, inside Wyatt and Chris's shirts are hung up. Their toys bins and costume chest are also in there, as well as their hamper" Leo said.

"Alright that's it for their room, let's go see Melinda's new room" Piper stated.

"So this is Melinda's new room, and there's our beautiful little girl" Piper said and spotted Melinda on her new bed.

"So her walls are pink. Since that's her favourite colour" Piper said.

"Here's her dresser, where we keep her pants, skirts, PJ's and other stuff, and there's her toy shelf and book shelf" Leo said.

"Here's her bed, her blanket is all different colours, there's one big pink care bear under a rainbow design" Piper showed and Melinda waved at the camera.

"Then finally we have her closet, were we keep her shirts and dresses. Her toy bins, hamper and costume chest are also in here" Leo said and turned off the camera.

Paige and Henry then filmed the twin's room.

"This room belongs to our twin daughters Tamora and Kat" Paige said and entered the room.

"So as you can tell, the theme is castle. So the walls have a wall paper that has a castle surrounded by trees and a blue sky and so on" Paige said.

"We have the toy shelf and book shelf, which are both shaped like a castle, and in the middle of the room they have their tea party set, that they got for their third birthday back in May" Henry said. "We have their beds, Tamora has a plain light green blanket, and Kat has a plain baby blue blanket. Then we have their dresser over here" Paige said.

"Then last but not least, we have their closet, were we keep their toy bins, hamper, costume chest, and have their shirts and dresses hung up" Henry said.

"So that's it, let's go see little Henry's room" Paige said.

"So Henry's room is a jungle theme obviously you can tell from the wall paper" Paige said.

"His blanket even has a tree with a monkey on a branch" Henry said.

"Then over here we have his dresser and shelves" Paige said.

"And just like with the twins' room, in his closet we have his shirts, toy bins, hamper and costume chest" Henry said and turned off the camera.

Phoebe and Coop then filmed PJ and Parker's room.

"So this is PJ and Parker's room. PJ do you have a roommate" Phoebe asked her daughter.

"Yes I do" PJ said and walked over to the crib where Parker was in standing up.

"So as you can see, PJ's bed has a light purple blanket" Phoebe said.

"The wall Paper is white and is filled with puppies" Coop said.

"Here we have the two dressers, and Parker's changing table" Phoebe said.

"All the toys are in three toy bins in the closet, followed by PJ's costume chest and bookshelf, and also her dresses and shirts" Coop said.

"And that's the end, can you say bye Phoebe said.

"Bye" PJ said and waved at the camera.

"How about you Parker, can you say bye" Phoebe asked.

"Bye" Parker said and half waved.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **December (Christmas)**

"Ok have a good last day" Piper told her sons when the school bus arrived.

Wyatt and Chris hugged their mother and got on the bus. Meanwhile Paige dropped off the girls and little Henry at pre-school.

"Be good, if you do anything bad, you will not have any pictures with Santa today" Paige warned.

"Alright fine" the twins said.

"Ok Auntie Paige" Melinda and P.J. said.

Paige signed the kids in and gave them a hug before she left. The girls and Henry put their bags in their cubbies, then played nicely with the other children. Meanwhile at the manor Prue was having trouble with eight month old Payton.

"Yes Payton I know" Prue said as scurried around the kitchen Preparing Payton's baby food and bottle.

Prue finished making Payton's baby food a bottle of milk and approached her. Payton stopped screaming and Prue gave her meal. Phoebe came in carrying a screaming Parker. When Phoebe placed her in her high chair, Parker banged on her high chair.

"What's her problem" Prue asked.

"She's tired but refuses to sleep" Phoebe answered as she gave some crackers to Parker, who threw them on the floor.

"She also has a little cold" Phoebe added as she picked up the crackers.

"Oh Phoebe, you look exhausted. Why don't you go get some rest, I'll keep an eye on Parker for you" Prue offered.

"Are you sure" Phoebe asked.

"Yea sure" Prue said.

"Thanks sis, I owe you big time" Phoebe said, hugged her sister and left the room.

"How about some orange juice Parker" Prue suggested.

Prue poured some orange juice in Parker's bottle and gave it to her. Parker stopped screaming to take a sip, she then started drinking it. Prue took Parker and the bottle out of her high chair and placed Parker in the play pen. Parker cried for a second before Prue gave her the bottle. Prue then got Payton from her high chair, and let her crawl around on the living room floor, while Parker fell asleep.

'Alright kids, have a good Christmas break, I'll see you all in January" Wyatt's teacher said as the final bell rang.

Wyatt quickly said bye to his friends, got ready to go home, and met Chris at his cubie. Wyatt helped Chris get ready to go home, and held his hand as they got on their bus. During the ride home they sat together and talked.

"I can't wait to have our pictures taken with Santa today" Chris stated.

"Me too, do you want us to go at the same time or take turns" Wyatt asked

"Together, you make me feel safe" Chris said and hugged his big brother.

"I will always keep you safe" Wyatt stated.

"I know" Chris replied.

Henry picked up the girls and little Henry at pre-school, and they met Piper, Coop and the boys at the mall."

"Hi mommy" Melinda said and ran into her mother's arms.

"Hi sweetie" Piper said and picked and hugged her daughter.

They all got into the line to see Santa. The line soon piled up with excited kids and parents who wanted to rush it and go home. Finally Wyatt and Chris got their turn.

"Well hello young ones, what are you names" Santa asked.

"I'm Wyatt."

"I'm his brother Chris."

"How old are you boys" Santa asked.

"I'm seven" Wyatt said.

"I'm six" Chris said.

"Have you been good this year" Santa asked.

"Yes I have been very good and nice" Wyatt responded.

"So Have I" Chris said.

"What would you like for Christmas Wyatt" Santa asked.

Wyatt told him his list.

"I'll see what I can do, what would you like for Christmas Chris" Santa asked.

Chris gave him his list, then the picture was taken. Then Melinda had her turn.

"Hello little girl, what's your name" Santa asked.

"Melinda."

"How old are you Melinda" Santa asked.

"Three years old" Melinda replied.

"Have you been a good girl this year" Santa asked.

"Only at home" Melinda admitted.

"I see, what would you like for Christmas" Santa asked.

Melinda told him, then picture was taken. Piper paid for the pictures and waited outside the line for the others. The twins were on one of Santa's laps, and little Henry was on the other.

"Hello you three, what are your names" Santa asked.

"I'm Tamora, this is Kat, and this is our little brother Henry."

"How old are you" Santa asked.

"We're three years old" Kat said.

"I'm two" Henry said.

"Have you been good this year" Santa asked.

"Not at all" the twins said proudly.

"I'm always good" Henry bragged.

The twins and little Henry told Santa what they wanted, then the picture was taken. While adult Henry paid for the picture, P.J. had her turn with Santa.

"Hello little girl, what is your name" Santa asked.

"My name is P.J."

"How old are you P.J.?" Santa asked.

"Three years old" P.J. replied.

"Have you been a good girl this year" Santa asked.

"Most of the time." PJ said.

P.J. told Santa what she wanted, then the picture was taken. Coop paid for the picture then walked to the van with the others. When they got back to the manor, Piper made supper.

Right after supper on Christmas Eve, Paige summoned grams and Patty. Once they had joined everyone in the living room, the kids got to open their Christmas Pajama gifts. Afterwards chocolate chip cookies and hot chocolate were served.

"Mommy can you put on some music" P.J. asked.

"Sure honey" Phoebe said and did just that.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way" the kids sang along.

"So tell me, hoe's life" grams asked.

"Wyatt is a great reader, he's learning how to spell now" Piper said proudly.

"Chris skipped senior kindergarten due to advance grades" Leo stated proudly.

"Melinda is learning the alphabet" Piper said.

"Twins are still huge brats, but they now tidy up their room when asked" Paige shared.

"Henry Jr. is potty trained, thank gosh" Henry announced.

"P.J.'s a quiet girl, and she loves to draw" Phoebe stated.

"Parker can now say more words" Coop said.

"Payton said her first word last week" Prue announced.

"It was dada" Andy proudly said.

"So have your powers advanced yet" Grams randomly asked.

"What are talking about" Paige asked confused.

"Well didn't you ever wonder what happened to the power of three when Prue came back" Grams asked.

"No not really" Piper said.

"You are now the power of four" Grams explained.

"The first to exist" Patty added.

"Prue you can astral project to anywhere in the world. You can also move house with you mind if you wanted to" Grams began.

"Piper you can freeze the whole world, you could also cause a volcano to erupt" Grams added.

"Phoebe you can have premonitions about whatever you want, you can feel emotions from people who live on the other side of the world" Grams continued.

"And Paige, you can orb to the moon. You can also heal diseases and illness, you can also heal yourself now" Grams finished.

"Awesome" Paige stated.

After that talk, that adults put the children to bed. Once the adults were in bed, Grams and Patty spent the night talking. At five the kids dragged their tired parents to the living room. Leo filmed the kids opening their Christmas gifts.

Afterwards, Piper and grams made pancakes, French toast, eggs and bacon for breakfast. None of it was left over after the family got into it. After eating, Grams and Patty took the kids outside while the others put away all the presents.


End file.
